Fateless Future
by ShadowsDarkTidings
Summary: Remade.Bandits find a badly hurt Raven and take him in for care. Guardian Force comes to get rid of these bandits to retain peace. The hot-headed pilot of Rebirth, Dusk goes to battle to defend her home. RavenOC and is portrayed In character. bad Summary.
1. Raid

**Alright, So the first story dealing with Rebirth was not successful at all.**

**So I'm recreating it as this. Keep in mind, Rebirth is a Long Winded Creation :3 So talk to my friend about it. I dunno if I mentioned it in the last one, She said I could have it but… I want to give her credit.**

**--Pokes Long Winded—**

**Say something.**

_**We disclaim Zoids. WE do not own Zoids. I own my own characters and Shadows owns hers. I also own Rebirth. **_

_There, I said something, Oh and I've recreated and shuffled around with Rebirth!_

**Raid**

Gnawing on a toothpick, Hood covered bright eyes. A grin carved upon soft lips and the silver eyes danced with joy.

"Let us get this party started." Lifting herself up, She hopped onto the hard, stone floor. Lifting her leg, a loud 'clank' noise echoed down the hall. Removing the steel point of her boot, she popped a very small device out of the metal. Clicking a button, a loud screech roared throughout the room. The metal bars shook and she grimaced. _"and I forgot to put in the god-blessed Earplugs." _She thought in the most annoyed manner. Throwing off her hood, she hurled the small device against the stone wall, breaking it. Turning to face the exit to her jail, mid-shoulder length black hair, the tips midnight blue. She grinned again. The gates smashed open, a pure, completely black Organoid roared at her. Gleaming red eyes and so dark that you couldn't even see the mouthline- this Organoid was filled with joy to see his master. "Obsidian!" Shouted the woman, hugging her Organoid.

The creature merely roared in joy. She rubbed the beast's head, a gently smile on her lips. "So whatcha say we destroy this base eh?" She said slowly. The Organoid roared again and the sound of Command wolves made her grin, yet again.

"Let us begin the rain of bullets!" She opened her arms and the Organoid's chest opened, cords struck out and pulled her in.

---

"Hahahahahaha!!" Laughed the large man from his spot inside his white command wolf. He had eight-slot Missile packs shooting all over the base. Specifically missing the jail-house. However, once he had seen the red beam of light burst from the jail house and into the camouflaged gun-sniper.

The woman was **not **happy. "A Gun-sniper?! A Gun-Sniper?! Goato why in the world am I in a blasted Gun-sniper?!" A screen popped up in hers and she glared at him. The man had short green hair, a goatee and a wrinkled face. He wasn't a skinny man, but that didn't stop his amazing piloting ability.

Goato was use to this, so he merely snorted in reply then spoke moments later. "Ah don't be so picky about it Dusk."

Dusk rolled her silver eyes. "Alright Obsidian! Kick it up!" The Gun-sniper roared and turned pure black, the orange cover around her turning red. Pressing the petal down, The gun-sniper leaped up and charged. Goato rolled his blue eyes and watched, stopping his bombardment.

Dusk reached and yanked a side-lever, causing the Gun-sniper to turn swiftly. The base was approximately twenty-feet away.

She could handle this. Pulling down a panel, she punched in a few numbers and she felt the Zoid turn quickly, her sliding down into the tail. Obsidian gave a impatient roar.

"Patience Obsidian, We want some fun first right?" She cooed, staring into the huge crosshairs. "Obsidian, activate Camouflage." As said, the gun-sniper turned invisible. Several Iron-kongs were charging out of the base. She whistled.

"Ouch, Anti-air missiles and four six-missile packs. That's an endless bombardment there." She aimed and fired the shot quickly. The Iron-kong on left quickly fell. She clicked another button and she was returned to the top. She whistled. "Let's get this party started!" Charging, the Optic-camouflaged went off and she leaped, biting into the Iron kong's Anti-air missile pack. He reached up and grabbed the poor gun-sniper by the snout, hurling it into a wall. Dusk grimaced as her head banged against a couple levers.

She gasped and held her head. "And no wonder my mom told me to wear my seat belt." She sneered. Obsidian snickered. "Shuddup you overgrown mechanical lizard." Quickly flipped a switch to her left, The Gun-sniper pulled two Zen-smashers out. They glowed a faint green and she pressed the farthest petal. The Gun-sniper leaped high into the air. "Hello Assassination unit!!" Quickly flipped another switch in the corner and typing in a fast code, the large packed unit on the back opened up. "Eighteen-missile launch!" She pressed a red button and the missiles were set free. The Kong's quickly shot several 6 missile packs at the eighteen shots, but only some were canceled. Re-clicking the Zen-smasher, she charged forward.

"You've lost!" She snarled. The Zen-smasher came in contact with the cockpit of the first Iron-kong, the other her eighteen-missile pack was let loose again and smashed into the disabled iron-kong's cockpit. She grinned. Obsidian popped out of the Gun-sniper and appeared on the top, giving a loud roar. "Goato, you wanna blow it up?" asked Dusk, popping up in a screen again.

The man looked thoughtful for …approximately two seconds. "Yep." He kicked back a side panel on the lower part of the cockpit and the Zoid bent down, pointing a double-barrel sniper-cannon at the base itself. Yanking down a wire, the beast's missile packs opened up. Pulling another side wire, the weapon binders on the hind legs aimed. "Bombardment!"

The explosion was so loud that the earth even shook.

---

The familiar, but foul smell of alcohol and sweat charged into Goato and Dusk's nostrils. Dusk smiled widely at the large amount of people in the gigantic base. It was an old Republic base that was abandoned during the war and rebuilt. The walls had vines climbing into them but it was rather home-y-er this way.

Atleast in Dusk's opinion. She smiled and announced their return. "Hey Everyone!" She shouted. Obsidian beside her snickered as the men all stopped to turn.

" 'Ey guys, Look who 'ere eh! Be shortey an' mister boss man!" Most of the people inside were men, though woman were inside. Obsidian snorted at the drunk bunch. They tripped over themselves toward Dusk and Goato. These two wore bandana's of blue and yellow, then both wearing a simple tan vest, tan pants and a red shirt. This was the uniform. Dusk however, wore a tank cloak with a hood that was currently down. She had a bandana loosely around her neck like a collar and red cargo-pants. Goato wore a tan cloak as well, but he had the tan pants on like the others.

"We just took out that base a hundred and eighty kilo's away!" He announced with a booming, proud voice. Everyone looked with wide eyes.

"Seriously boss?" asked a woman, having short messy blonde hair. He grinned in reply.

"Aye!" Dusk gave a small smile. These people were more then just her friends, they were her family.

And she'd prefer death then to part with them.

---

Dusk slowly walked into the cargo-room. Several Molgas were lined up. A couple blue command wolves, Goato's white command wolf. several Gun-snipers… Several Dark and Red Horns. Several Gustavs. Three Gojulas against the wall. A couple iron-kongs… They surely had a bunch of Zoids. Something was missing however. She knew they had more then two iron-kongs…

"_We most definitely have five more Rev-raptors and two more Zaber Fangs… and were missing Mikri's KING-kong." _The familiar sound of beating fists told her of the Kong she thought of.

"**Requesting Open of Cargo-door from area Eleven! Emergency found a really damaged Zoid." **Dusk quickly yanked the speaker from the side.

"Access granted. Please access code…" Dusk flipped the case and typed in four numbers. **8-7-2-1. **"8721."

"**Thank you." **A loud click echoed throughout the room and the door opened, Five Rev-raptors, two Zaber fangs, and the KING-kong came into the Cargo room. A Gustav carrying a large red dinosaur-like Zoid. A woman came out of the cockpit of the KING-kong, hands on hips wearing a tan cloak and green Cargo-pants. She hopped down and expertly landed on a knob then landed safely. "Thanks for opening the door for me Dusk. We found this Zoid and it looks hurt pretty bad." Stated Mikri sadly. Dusk quickly hit a reset button once the Zoids had entered and the door shut. Dusk walked over to the cockpit of the dinosaur-like Zoid.

"Hmmm…" whispered Dusk, gazing at the Zoid. It was dirty, there were scratches all over it. When she reached to touch the cockpit, a dark-blob tackled her to the ground roughly. She coughed horribly. "Gah!" Spat Dusk, glaring into narrow blue eyes. The Organoid was furious! Mikri grabbed the creature around the middle, but it bit at her and she moved away.

"Dusk!" She shouted with worry. A loud roar echoed throughout the halls and Obsidian smashed into the lighter-colored Organoid. Dusk scrambled up and glared at the other Organoid.

"Obsidian!" Shouted Dusk, pointing at the lighter Organoid. The lighter roared loudly and got into a defensive stance. There was no possible way this Organoid could stand up to Obsidian, It was scratched and had many dents in it. She frowned at it. Slowly walking over to it, Mikri stared at her warningly but Dusk pressed forward. "Your companion's in there isn't he or she?" asked Dusk gently. "Obsidian has done that to Goato before. Please let me close? I want to help." She begged. The lighter Organoid growled. "I have no choice. Obsidian!" Obsidian quickly ran past the blue-eyed Organoid, quickly forcing the cockpit open. The mystery Organoid tackled Obsidian away, but Dusk had enough time to run and grab the mangled body of the thing that was being protected.

Mikri whistled. "Wow, he has definitely got some heavy damage done to him." Dusk ignored her friend. Giving a loud sigh and grinding her teeth, she gently placed her hand on his forehead.

"Gah! Trying to burn my hand off!" She grabbed the speaker and clicked it on. "Hey, I have an emergency situation, Hospital wing is requested to only have medication for…" She examined the many wounds she could see. " 'Bout grade Eight. I'll handle the healing, just get me Supplies. Thanks Bye." She hurled the speaker back on the hood and nodded at Obsidian, who had pinned the other Organoid down and allowed Mikri to tie him up. "Obsidian, grab the end rope, bite it off if you have to. We're bringing that Organoid too." She carefully adjusted the male so he was on her back and she huffed. _"You owe me so blasted much when you wake up." _She grunted to the long-haired male. He had shoulder-length dark-hair, wearing some odd cloak of sorts. Dragging the male to the Medical wing would take a whole- bunch of work…

---

Raven cracked his eye open slowly. It was pitch black around him and it was bothering him. He slowly began to raise and grunted when excruciating pain seared throughout his entire body. Glaring down, he noticed he wore bandages and a tan vest. His face curved into a snarl but the familiar joyous roar of Shadow made him turn to his companion.

"Shadow?" He muttered slowly, looking for his Organoid. A door opened and light streamed in. He quickly turned his head and saw his companion, tied to the bed loosely.

"You're awake I see." A smooth, but cocky voice reached his ears. Turning his head, now use to the light gazed at Dusk. She frowned at his Organoid, who growled quietly. A large, pitch black Organoid was behind her.

"_Her Organoid is so dark I can't even see where the arm joints are…" _Raven was quiet.

"You're in The Raider's base. Nothin' fancy we're just calling ourselves The Raiders. Your dinosaur-thing is going under intense repairs and you are currently under extensive medical care." She reached over and flipped on a small switch, the lights turned on completely. He glared at her warily. She crossed her arms. "Any questions?" She asked shortly. Raven gave a scoff and Shadow snorted. Her pitch-black Organoid snarled and ducked passed her, roaring loudly at Shadow. Shadow in return roared back. "Down Obsidian." Obsidian snorted but complied.

Raven gave her three seconds and she tapped her foot impatiently. _"Not a trained soldier. Her patience for those interrogated is short." _He inwardly smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do." His cruel purple eyes glinted. "Why are you helping a stranger that could very well destroy this entire base?" The woman made an odd noise.

"Well, you bare no insignia of the Empire, Or the Republic, Or the Guardian force for that matter. There-of you're welcome here until proven guilty. That is one of the rules of us members. Unless you bare some insignia then we can allow you in base. Judgment is judged by those who find you, if they believe you are not guilty, no one else may call you guilty unless proven." She twirled a small speaker on her finger. "Now then. Excuse me sir…Whoever you are. Name's Dusk. If you need something you can most certainly click that god-forsaken speaker next to you and type in number two. It'll connect you automatically to me after that." Suddenly the room flashed red and loud speakers blared.

"**This is Vice-Commander Mikri, requesting Troop three to prepare for combat, Guardian force Molga and Gun-sniper approach from the North. Requesting back-up, I see a couple Gojulas in the back. Requesting all three to defend." **

"_Three? How many leaders do these buffoons have?" _Raven thought slowly, gazing at the speaker.

"**This is Commander Goato, one through twenty-eight of Troop one will accompany you. I will take the others to the East." **Dusk quickly clicked a side button on her portable speaker and a small pad popped out. she pulled a stylus out and clicked a Zero on her pad. Her voice boomed and Raven inwardly grimaced at the loudness.

"This is Vice-commander Dusk, five through ten will mobilize to assist troop three, rest of troop two will search the perimeter. Level requested for this?"

"_This girl is a Vice-commander…How pathetic." _

"**Gah! Problem occurred! They have a D-bison, I think that's a Lightening Saix and a blue…The Blade Liger!" **The speaker in front of Dusk froze and scrambled noise.

"_Van…Flyheight…" _Raven's amethyst eyes narrowed sharply.

"…**Better off Dead." **Mikri's voice said quietly. Several loud cheers were heard on the speaker. Dusk grinned.

"Better off Dead! Mobilizing Rebirth." Raven gazed at her carefully. "Stay safe." She grinned and left. "Obsidian!" She shouted. The Organoid was glad to go with her. Raven quietly and stealthily sneaked out, following the woman with grace. Shadow quietly followed, being untied.

Dusk quickly turned and was met with a metal barred door. She quickly typed a very long alphabetical and numerical code. The door burst open and lights flashed on, reflecting off pure black, sleek armor.

Before him was a very large pure black Zoid. It had a dragon-head, two small Snipers on the side. Two curved blades on the side in default mode, standing tall against the body to not ram into anything. It had horns that gut backward, and completely dull eyes. Large fangs hung from its mouth and it crawled on all four with long claws. Several boosters were on it's hind legs, along with two very large ion-boosters on its back. Dusk turned to him. "Since you're here Sir, Why don't you come into Rebirth with me?" She smirked and ran toward the monster, gazing at it with a smile. The cockpit- The head- opened and Raven could only stare at the two seats. Dusk hopped into the control seat and Raven gazed at her.

"Coming?" She asked, a cocky smile on her face. Raven walked over and slid in, curious to this Zoid he had never seen before. The cockpit shut and Raven blinked, as it was pitch black. Dusk shouted into a speaker in the Zoid, as the inside looked made of stone. "Rebirth!" The inside seemed to flare to life, the Zoid glowed brightly and let loose a furious roar, shaking the base itself. The cockpit, which was still pitch black flashed red and the familiar shield on the inside covered them. Shadow was outside, gazing at his master along with Obsidian.

"**Are you Mobilized?" **

"Rebirth!" Laughed Dusk with joy. Her Zoid gave a joyous roar and stood tall, quickly charging out of the base. The door had opened and they were met with sand. Raven gazed at the familiar blue blade Liger and his friends.

"**Surrender! We do not wish to harm you but we will if we have to!" **Dusk sneered. She reached and grabbed the two side handles, pressing her foot gently on the pedal. The Zoid burst forward, everything seemed to blur by. The Blade Liger roared and charged, two missile pods popped up.

"Eight Missile pods?!" She shouted with worry. They fired and she quickly yanked a lever four bars forward. The Zoid jerked to the side and quickly blurred past the missiles.

"_**Obsidian!" **_Shouted Dusk loudly, her voice echoing. The black Organoid slammed into Rebirth, causing the Zoid to burst forward. Raven noticed a small latch open and a handle come down. She smiled and reached for it, yanking it down. The Zoid shook and he was sure that that odd red button had not been there five seconds ago...

Rebirth roared loudly, fangs long and sharp. Meant for biting. The Zoid quickly ran toward Van, him seeing only it flash toward him before it was facing him. He could see the menacing red eyes. Van quickly yanked a side lever and the blades ripped downward, pointing dangerously at the pilot of the odd Zoid before him. He smirked and forced his liger to quickly pivot, the blade coming very close to slicing the bottom jaw.

However, Rebirth leaped away and landed on all four. Van took this chance to aim and fired missiles. The Zoid quickly turned around and began to run away, the missiles followed.

"Hang on tight Oh-Great-Injured one!" She grinned widely and pressed the pedal to the ground.

"…_Alright…now I cannot see at all." _He stated flatly in his mind, seeing everything a complete blur. Dusk reached and pressed the red button, the shield flashed and was overcome with a grayish shield. Raven could now see clearly.

"Thanks Obsidian!" Said Dusk. She yanked a side lever and Rebirth turned quickly, firing the small machine gun on the upper shoulder-blade (Above the top boosters) at the missiles. Dusk pressed a few buttons and yanked a lever forward.

That was a booster lever. Raven felt something shift inside the Zoid and something popped out. He was again seeing the landscape pass by him faster then he usually would. The Rebirth Zoid charged toward the heavier Blade Liger, Which quickly tried to strike with a paw, missing.

Dusk quickly maneuvered away from the paw, typing in a few things and forcing Rebirth to run around the Liger.

Van himself began to grow irritating with this fast Zoid. He quickly turned and, with blades out he followed the Zoid. Noticing it coming up behind him within seconds, he grinned and hopped into the air, the back of his liger's paw smashing into the mouth of Rebirth and knocking it over.

Dusk winced and growled loudly as her Zoid shook. "I'll show you Van…" She hissed. She typed a few things into the side panels and another small panel popped out of a machine like a CD drive except with a pad with four buttons on it. She pressed all three, avoiding the only Silver button.

Rebirth leaped up, giving a roar it disappeared from Van's sight. He turned quickly to notice fangs coming at him. Zeke forced the Blade Liger to duck, then he turned and tried to dig the blade into the shoulder. He missed. He felt the Zoid shake furiously and noticed Rebirth was on his back. Quickly flicking on his shield, the Zoid was sent flying. Landing on all four shakily, the Zoid gave a roar and disappeared yet again.

"**Looks like you need some help."** Irvine's voice said swiftly, echoing in his Zoid. Van gave a huge smile.

"Irvine! This Zoid is so fast I can't even see it move!" Said Van slowly. He heard Irvine laugh. "Hey this isn't a joke…"

"**I ride the Lightening Saix. I can defiantly see it."** Van waited. **"There it is. It is fast…" **He noticed the Lightening Saix run past him, only leaving a trail of dust.

'Beep Beep Beep' Raven gazed at the small radar as did Dusk. "Gah what is that fast thing?!" She hissed. Raven felt Rebirth turn and stared at the familiar Lightening Saix.

Lightening Saix shot two small laser beams at the Draconic-Zoid. It quickly leaped to the side and charged. Lightening Saix jumped to the side again and Rebirth nearly tripped itself trying to turn. Rebirth leaped just then and the very large, the only heavy looking objects on the Zoid stretched open, disorienting the air, meaning heat was streaming out.

Dusk had pressed the silver button. A screen to the left appeared, showing Rebirth's build. It flashed red and said 'Alert' In big red letters. It showed the boosters, then measurements scrolled on the screen. Dusk smiled at Raven. "Hold on tight. Don't want you getting more injured now do I?"

"_**Heating at twenty Percent." **_Rebirth landed on the ground, the boosters still streaming heat out. The lightening Saix quickly charged, smashing into Rebirth, who could not dodge the fast Zoid. Rebirth quickly raked its claws against Saix, who nearly tripped. _**"Heating at Seventy percent." **_

"_Heating?..." _Raven did a complete look throughout the inside of the Zoid. There were many, _many _buttons, atleast Eight levers. But that heating confused him, Boosters didn't heat, they cooled.

"_**Booster at hundred Percent. Igniting." **_

"_ignite?" _

Flames burst out of the booster on the back of Rebirth, quickly forcing the Zoid to move. Dusk quickly yanked two low levers she nearly had to bend down to reach. The chairs seemed to stretch backward, as if adjusting to the burst of speed that just hit them. As Dusk pulled these levers, her middle finger grasped a smaller lever between the two larger. Raven turned his head to the side, seeing two curved blades move to the side of the Zoid. Though it looked more like wings at this speed, causing the redish-black blades to blur.

As the blades came, the pilot of the Saix froze. Quickly hitting the boosters himself, the Saix began to run. In a matter of seconds, Irvine had claws raking across the top of his Zoid, taking the boosters and the ears of the Saix. The Zoid quickly was forced off due to the boosters, running toward the blue Liger.

The Saix may have Mach one speed. But that Zoid had atleast Mach three. …But to go that fast…

It must have no armor.

"Van!" Shouted Irvine into the speaker.

"**Yes Irvine?" **

"That Zoid! It has no armor at all! That armor is just thin sheets compared to the armor of even the Saix. Just hit it once and you'll win."

"…**The only problem is I **can't **hit it." **

The Liger had tried hitting the fast Zoid and had missed several times. Until Van decided to spin his Zoid in a complete three hundred and sixty degrees, smashing his tail into the foot of Rebirth.

This sent the Zoid flying into the building, the flaming boosters shutting off. Blood splattered all over the left eye of the Zoid, and the armor fell apart on the head, leaving only the delicate mechanical part.

"**Dusk!/**_**Dusk!" **_shouted two worried voices into the speaker, however Dusk did not answer, as her head rested against the left side of the Zoid, head smashed against the eye. Raven glared at her, use to this shaking he had defended himself.

"_pathetic girl." _Obsidian appeared inside the Zoid, it had turned almost pitch black again and Raven had removed his seat belt, moving Dusk to the back without a care, He glared at Obsidian. "You want to save your stupid master then get this thing moving." He glared, knowing well this Organoid was the only able to enable this Zoid's boosters. Obsidian snarled but one look to his master and he re-fused. Raven sat into the main seat and pressed a couple buttons. _"Alright then Rebirth. You better get up and move because Van will die today." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Tsk Tsk! Raven is going to try and drive Rebirth! Let's see the result shall we :P**_

_**Next Chapter will be up soon, **_

_**But please review :( It makes me much more motivated!**_


	2. Fight

**No reviews to state :'(**

**OnWard!**

**Fight**

Raven grasped the controls, they didn't feel anything like the controls of the Geno-breaker, but they were…general enough. He pressed a couple buttons, trying to get the creature from its place. '

Van heard the familiar sound of gears grinding and turned to see the unmasked Rebirth glaring with red eyes. Unlike most Zoids, this Zoid had a very odd-looking generator-like object in its head. This, small generated had cords attached to the inside of the eyes of the beast. Van noticed electricity shooting from its paw. It must've been slowed.

Raven glared furiously at the blue liger before him. Yanking the two levers he had seen Dusk pull, the familiar alert sign flickered green. He blinked at it. The paw had red all over it, measurements on the side concluded it was damaged.

"_Lousy Organoid. If Shadow could control this thing I would kick this one out…" _Raven pressed a couple more buttons and to his surprise, Rebirth began to move on its own. "Stupid thing, I didn't tell you to move!" He shouted to Obsidian.

Rebirth gave a furious roar, the generator-like object imbedded in the head began to grind against itself, sparks shot out and a dark, barely see-through shield covered its head. That was the shield it turned on before it turned on its boosters…

Raven noticed the darkened Zoid and knew Obsidian threw up the shield for running faster. He heard a groan from behind and turned to see Dusk waking, he rolled his eyes and focused on the battle before him. He pressed the silver button.

"_**Repair operation under-way. WARNING. WARNING. Igniting Booster will cause damage. Continue?" **_Raven smashed his fist onto the silver button. _**"Heating at forty Five percent." **_

Van glared and charged, his booster on. _"I won't let that pilot ignite that Booster again!" _The Blade liger's blade went for Rebirth, cutting a small part of the leg off before it could move away. Blade Liger turned sharply and fired his guns at it. The Zoid leaped into the air.

"_**Booster at hundred percent. Igniting." **_And the booster flared to life, flames bursting out. Raven grasped the controls as Rebirth slammed onto the cockpit of the heavier Zoid, quickly leaping off and turning carefully, smashing the shoulder joint against the bigger Zoid, efficiently knocking off the leg of Rebirth.

"_Why would…Wait…" _He recognized this… Rebirth turned sharply, and for a moment Van swore he saw the Geno-breaker roar. His eyes widen and his screen popped up inside Rebirth. "Raven!" Shouted Van.

Raven smirked slyly. "You thought you got rid of me with that…stupid idea of yours? What was it now? Blast me with the Particle beams at the Guardian Force base with your other two friends creating that triangle thing?" Raven laughed coldly. "I'm going to kill you Van. I swear I will." Van's eyes wandered to the unconscious female in the back.

"What did you do?!" growled Van. Raven looked at the person in the back and gave a shrug.

"The stupid girl hit her head. I'm surprise she got a hit off Van."

Rebirth leaped into the air again, the booster sending it skidding across the top of the blade Liger. The blades of Rebirth came down, and it charged. Van quickly blocked with his own blade, and to his horror the curved blades went downward slightly with the extra burst of speed from the booster his right blade was broken off. The Zoid was greatly slower due to missing not only a leg, but a booster. However, it could turn with all boosters on instead of turning off the two front or two back, or four front. Rebirth gave another furious roar, biting into the Liger's foot. The foot bucked and was torn off. Raven gave a foul smirk. Rebirth quickly shut off the left boosters and swerved, once again they flicked on and he charged toward Van again. Van quickly tried the spinning tactic, however this more advanced pilot slammed the other front paw on the tail and climbed easily on his back, this Zoid so light it could climb upon the tail. Smashing front paw then both hind legs into the cockpit, the head of the heavier Zoid didn't even bobble when if it had been the Geno-breaker, it would've broken through the cockpit.

Landing away, Rebirth quickly charged again. Blade Liger hopped away and the last paw front paw raked across Rebirth's leg, causing the Zoid to tumble down. Rebirth quickly rolled back into a standing position and roared loudly, charging.

A hand shakily landed next to Raven's head, he glared at it from the corners of his eye. "What?" Her bloody hand shook and her voice was hoarse.

"…Obsidian." She coughed out. The boosters shut off and Rebirth stopped moving. Van blinked at this and narrowed his eyes. "…Ob…Si….**Obsidian!" **She shouted loudly, her voice echoing. Rebirth gave a loud roar.

"_**Heating at hundred percent, Igniting. Removing restraints. Heating at hundred and twenty percent…" "WARNING, WARNING Over-heating."**_

Raven grasped the controls. Slamming them forward, he was met with normal speed again. Dusk coughed quietly.

"Hey…Pull that lever over there." She pointed to a red handled lever and he ignored her.

"Don't command me." He snapped.

Rebirth leaped into the air again, roaring loudly. landing on one front then the two back, they slammed on and Rebirth charged.

"_**Heating at hundred and fifty percent, activating restraints and cooling system." **_Rebirth's armor flicked open, causing wind to catch inside, forcing the Zoid to slow. Smoke burst out, causing the area to be clouded in smoke. Van narrowed his eyes and clenched the controls. He yanked them back and the Zoid leaped up into the air, less then a second later Rebirth ran below him, leaping up and smashing the blade into the paw, cutting it in two. The sides had closed again. _**"Heating at hundred and nine percent." **_Raven saw a hand reach and grab the booster. He glared at her, and she merely gave a half-smirk.

"Can't take anything like my freedom away." She said, giving him a soft smile. He glared. Pressing the button on the side of the lever, she pushed it as much as she could, then slammed it down.

Rebirth charged yet again, suddenly dropping down and spinning, Only the two side boosters on the legs on, the other off. Spinning quickly, The blades came in contact with the Blade Liger's paws and chopped them off.

Raven the pulled two control-sticks and two large crosshairs appeared on the screen. Dusk let go and slid back into her seat. The Crosshairs glowed brightly once they landed on the cockpit of the Blade Liger. Raven slammed both Control sticks into their small boxes and two bullets crashed into the Blade Liger's Shield.

"Zeke!" Shouted Van, looking up. He smiled as his Organoid had just saved him. The Blade Liger roared. Lightening Saix smashed into Rebirth, knocking the Zoid onto its side and rolling away, a loud thump echoed behind Raven.

Raven sneered, ignoring the once again unconscious female behind him. _"This pathetic Zoid is so light it can be knocked over easily!" _Raven quickly yanked several controls. Rebirth flipped back up and tackled the Lightening Saix to the ground, climbing atop of it and biting into the cockpit in a vain attempt to destroy it. Then the D-bison smashed into Rebirth.

This was unfair beyond that. This was impossible. With such a pathetic zoid, Raven could do nothing but watch the world roll as the Zoid was sent sprawling along the ground yet again.

A familiar roar sung throughout the land and the fighting seemed to stop. A white Command Wolf and a familiar Iron-Kong with many _many _upgrades were running toward him…

With a Red Geno-breaker with blue eyes.

"_Shadow." _Was all Raven thought before he opened the cockpit once the world stop spinning, a beam of light, cords grabbing him…

And he was back into the comfortable Geno-breaker. Raven gave a foul laugh and pulled the lever forward. Shadow roared from within, causing Geno-Breaker to roar. Booster flicked on the legs and the Geno-breaker glided easily over to the severely damaged Blade Liger, kicking it into the D-bison.

"**Raven!" **shouted three sets of voices. How he loathed those voices. The Geno-breaker turned swiftly, tail smashing into the slowed Lightening Saix. Upon opening its mouth, a gun pointed at the Blade-Liger and D-bison. The Particle Gun began to charge. The Lightening Saix had begun to move but missiles rained down on it, forcing the fast Zoid to move. The White command Wolf and KING-kong were firing missiles like it were rocks.

"_I don't need their help…" _He quickly pivoted, throwing the beam not only through most of the D-bison and Blade Liger, but right through the cockpit of the KING-kong, as the Command wolf had leaped away.

"**Mikri!" **shouted the familiar voice of Goato. He glared at Raven.**"We Saved you!" **Raven laughed.

"Waste of your time worthless old man." Geno-Breaker faced him and charged, Horn-blade down and stabbed right into the cockpit. Raven turned and could only grin, as the many Zoids charging toward him.

"**Kill Him!" **Screamed the voices. The Charge Particle Gun fired once more.

However, what he didn't notice was the large Gustav pulling three Zoids away, one of them beginning to form into a pupa form of transformation.

---

"_**Analyzing Damage."**_

'Beep…Beep…Beep'

"_What's…that noise?...It hurts to move so much…" _

"_**Damaged Analyzed, Restoration of front legs; three hours. Restoration of-'**_Bleeeeeep'

"…_Who…is messing with Rebirth?" _

"_**Restoration together; five Hours." **_

"Worthless thing." Snarled a familiar voice. A loud roar echoed right next to her ear. Her eyes burst open in fright and saw the familiar, dark Organoid. The male she had taken care of back at the base turned to gaze at her. He was void of emotion, but fear was clearly seen on her face.

Dusk looked around, noticing she was in Rebirth. Rebirth suddenly began to move, even with the cockpit open and roared loudly.

"Obsidian!" Shouted Dusk. Forgetting her momentary fear of Shadow, she had relief wash over her face. Then she felt a painful rip throughout her and grasped her shoulder.

Raven smirked then. It was full of cruelty and she felt fear again. She was alone and injured with a **mass **murderer. "Silly girl." He said simply. She growled.

"What did you call me, Raven?" She snapped, standing to glare at him. She knew him as soon as she saw him, Simply saying their name before introduced she was told it was rude. He shrugged nonchalantly. She then noticed the many Zoids littered across the land. Her once welcoming home was steaming and flames were still biting at it. One Zoid was all that looked recognizable.

The head of a white Command Wolf. Her eyes widened and she shook.

"…R-…You…Killed…them all…" She whispered out. Then her silver eyes darkened. "You killed them all!" She rasped. He couldn't hold in his laughter of satisfaction.

Yet his laughter fueled her rage and fear. Rage and fear didn't combine well within her stomach. Rebirth roared loudly again, shaking furiously at his master's anger.

"_**Warning, Warning! Restoration rate increasing." **_Raven stopped his laughter and gazed at the small screen in front of him with an emotionless face, but amused eyes. Dusk went to hit him, but Shadow knocked her down into her seat quickly, foot on her stomach. She coughed and noticed how her breath kept getting caught in her throat.

Raven waved nonchalantly. "It is fine Shadow, let her try what she wants." Shadow seemed to grin and moved away. She took in a deep breath and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Then her eyes narrowed. _"Taking in the fact she is scared, I doubt she'd tr—_and he felt something slam into him and he rolled onto the snout of Rebirth, who was facing downward so they rolled down. Dusk atop of him, holding his neck.

"Raven!" She sneered, anger in her voice and eyes. He merely stared at her emotionlessly.

"I will give you a second to get off me." He stated flatly, glaring coldly. She ignored him and raised her fist to punch him.

"One." He stated coldly, stomping on the back of her knee and knocking her over so she fell to her side and he pinned her. _"Heh, Guess she isn't as scared as she acts." _He turned his head quickly to see a beam of red flash beside him. The pure black Organoid glared at him furiously. Obsidian went to bite, however Shadow dived down and smashed into Obsidian. _"Guts is all you rely on hmm?" _He smirked when he saw the familiar fear. She smirked just then and spat in his face. He got a disgusted look on his face and shook his head.

"Kill me." She stated bluntly. He raised his fist and smashed it into her face. Obsidian gave a furious roar and charged to get him- but once again Shadow smashed into Obsidian. "Just more then Saliva to spit at you." She sneered, blood staining parts of her once white teeth.

A roar from Shadow caused Raven to look and noticed Shadow's wings being pushed into him by Obsidian's wings. Obsidian roared angrily and went to bite Shadow's throat, however Shadow's feet smashed into the stomach of Obsidian and threw the darker Organoid into the air. Once done Shadow hopped up and flapped his wings once, smashing into Obsidian. Dusk looked to Obsidian.

"Obsidian!" Shouted Dusk with worry. Raven pointed a gun at her head and she froze.

"Call your lousy Organoid off." He stated flatly. She nodded slowly.

"Obsidian…Come here boy." She whispered. Obsidian dropped down from the sky, landing gracefully next to her. Gazing at Raven, Obsidian roared loudly, fangs gleaming. Shadow dropped in front of Obsidian- snarling.

Raven quickly grabbed her and flipped her over, grabbing her hand and cuffing it to the other behind her back with ease. Obsidian gazed at his master sadly and lowered his head submissively to Raven. Raven cracked open the small storage in the Geno-breaker and popped out some water canteens. Splashing some water on his face, He shook his head. He recalled overhearing a conversation when he was half-awake.

---

"_You have got to be kidding Dusk! He is Raven! He is a destructive murderer!" roared an angry voice. It stormed into Raven's ears and he wanted to open his eyes to tell the man to shut up, but a feminine voice snapped at the man. _

"_Shut up Goato! He is injured. He might've changed. Our rules Goato. Our rules! Mikri put him in my care, and I will help him in any way I can. He may be a murderer, but so are we in a sense." The voice that responded to 'Goato' didn't sound all too happy. _

"_Dusk this isn't right! Mikri you knew this was Raven didn't you?!" Snarled Goato. _

"_Actually I didn't. I was so scrambled about trying to get him help I didn't worry about the fact it was a Geno-breaker. My troop didn't know either." _

"_Well, Anyway. I put Security on him. You don't get to thrash him unless he breaks Rule one, End of discussion." _

_Raven slowly thought this through in his head. _"Oh…Want to kill me do you… I'll get rid of you later. All of you. No way am I going to follow your stupid rules…"

---

He gazed at Dusk, who was laying against Obsidian. With a deep frown, he stomped over to her again. "We're leaving at dawn tomorrow. Be up." He stated, walking away.

"Raven!" She shouted. He turned to gaze at her once again. "What do you want with me? She asked slowly, almost pleading. He just smirked cruelly.

"You'll find out."

---

Van glanced at his once normal Blade Liger, now a spinning vortex. Irvine put a reassuring hand on Van's shoulder.

"Van. Don't you recognize that? It's what happened to your shield liger when it began to change." Smiled Irvine. Van blinked then his eyes widened.

"It …is isn't it?" Fiona stared at the vortex for the longest of time, her voice murmured one thing, unheard by Van and Irvine.

"…Slash Liger."

**_------------------------------------_**

**_Next Chapter, _**

**_Coming of the Slash Liger._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N I updated, Yay!**


	3. Coming Of the Slash Liger

Thank you for reviewing,

Wingshad0w

Iwalkinthelight

**Coming of Slash Liger**

Dusk sighed, Obsidian controlling Rebirth to follow Raven. She was supremely annoyed right now. Clicking a few buttons in a bored manner, she spotted something on her radar. Raising a brow slowly, she narrowed her eyes.

Raven glancing at his radar stopped controlling the Geno-Breaker. Shadow from below roared loudly. Raven heard the sound of sand being thrown into the air and gazed at Rebirth, who was looking toward the general direction of the fast moving dot on the radar. _"Let me guess. She's going to run in the brief time she's got…" _

"_I'm going to bolt like lightening in Five…Four…Three…" _Four Desert Command wolves came toward them. _"Two…One…" _"Make like the wind Obsidian!" Shouted Dusk loudly. Obsidian roared loudly and Rebirth turned swiftly, beginning to run. Raven sighed quietly.

"_I almost think she isn't worth the trouble…_" He grumbled angrily in his thoughts. Before Rebirth could make it too far, the large Zoid struck out with its tail and whipped the back leg of Rebirth. Dusk winced when her Zoid tumbled to the ground. Turning, Geno-Breaker fired his Weapon Binder. Two command wolves blew up and the other two growled loudly, leaping into the air. _"More bandits? I thought I was finished with these things…" _

Meanwhile, Dusk shook her head furiously. "Gah! That was just cruel…" She moaned quietly, rubbing her head. "You alright Obsidian?" The Organoid snorted. "I take that as a 'Yeah better then you.' snort right?" Another snort. "Yep…" Gently pulling the lever, Rebirth stood. Dusk watched in amazement as the Geno-Breaker smashed the two remaining command wolves at once. Narrowing her eyes, Dusk clenched the controls. "See that Obsidian? He destroyed Goato and Mikri like that…" Tears stung her eyes.

Raven laughed, breaking the Zoids in two. Watching them crumble to the floor, He turned to see Rebirth charge at him. _"No surprise there." _Raven thought nonchalantly. He was expecting her to do so, after all. He did kill her comrades.

"Better off Dead Obsidian!" Rebirth charged and Raven leaped into the air. Rebirth slid under and the claws of the Zoid clung to the ground, hurling itself into the air. Raven flicked on his boosters and flew out of the reach of the draconic Zoid. The hind leg boosters flicked on and Rebirth bit Raven's leg.

"_No matter what I won't let go!" _

_**Can you hear me? **_

"_I won't let go…No matter what…" _Raven dropped down, slamming the much heavier Zoid atop the much lighter Zoid. It still did not remove its fangs.

"Let go wretch…" Sneered Raven, the foot of Geno-breaker smashing into the chest of Rebirth.

"_**Hey…It's going to be alright. What's your name?" **_

Tears dripped down Dusk's face and Rebirth let go weakly.

"…_**I dun no. Mommy was busy sleeping in red water!" **_

Geno-Breaker kicked Rebirth, sending the Zoid into a boulder. Obsidian gave a quiet whimper to his master.

"_**Oh…Well I am Commander Goato of the Forty-second battalion! Nice to meet you." **_

Dusk glared with hatred in her silver eyes. Reaching for the control she yanked it forward. Raven blinked when all arm boosters of Rebirth were on, the Zoid glaring at him. _**"Heating at twenty percent." **_Claws raked across the Geno-breaker's chest. Raven growled attempted to slam the pincer of Geno-breaker into Rebirth, but as expected…it missed. Rebirth roared and bashed Geno-breaker once then began to run in circles around it.

"I won't give into you Raven. If you can defeat me, then maybe I'll just go with whatever plan you have in mind." Dusk blinked when she heard laughter on the other end.

"You'll do as I say no matter what."

"_Don't you dare fail me Rebirth…" __**"Heating at fifty percent." **_Rebirth continued to run around Geno-Breaker who just watched with a wary eye. This went on for some time until a series of things happened. _**"Heating at hundred percent, Igniting." **_Raven swung his tail out as soon as the boosters flicked on, knocking the Zoid over with the booster just flicking on, smashing the head into the ground forcing it to slide against the ground for some time. Dusk's eyes went wide as she smashed into a boulder, unable to stop.

Raven laughed cruelly. "Cocky girl." Two red eyes gleamed in the smoke and Rebirth burst out, roaring loudly, the booster on and forcing the Zoid to just appear before Geno-breaker, cutting part of its pincer off then disappearing again. Raven sneered. When Rebirth appeared before the Geno-breaker, Raven quickly smashed the head of the Geno-breaker into the shield on the Rebirth, shattering it before the Zoid was sent flying yet again. Rebirth roared loudly and charged again.

"You think I'm not use to the high speeds of Rebirth?" The Zoid leaped into the Geno-breaker, pinning it down and the boosters shutting off. Raven began to laugh yet again.

Dusk stiffened.

"You're just plain stupid." The Geno-breaker's pincers wrapped around Rebirth, lifting the struggling Zoid into the air. "Now what hmm? What use is it to avenge those you care of when you're dead?"

"Like you'd know." She hissed.

He froze. He remembered, his mother and father being killed by an Organoid. Ambient… He glared. "What would you know?! You don't even have a mother and father!" He roared into the mic.

He didn't hear a response at all. He gazed at the eyes of the beast, then he stared at the booster, it was beginning to ignite again. _"Is she suicidal? That'll rip the top half apart from the bottom…" _

"I've wasted so much time… and yet I know nothing."

"**and your name shall be Dusk!" **

"**Dusk…sank you!" **

"**Haha! No problem."**

"…I won't die." The boosters burst open and the Pincers raked across the side of the Zoid, the sheer power…burst of speed of the Zoids Rebirth.

"**Dusk!"**

"**I'm already on it! Obsidian!" **

"Obsidian!" Rebirth gave a loud roar and just then, the blades coming down and the Boosters forcing more heat to burst out. The blades sliced the pincers and Rebirth landed, roaring loudly. The pincers instantly regenerated, due to Shadow.

"…You've just made me loose the rest of my patience…" Raven flicked on his booster and charged. As soon as he saw Rebirth's leg move, just a bit. He turned swiftly and fired his weapon binder, smashing it into the extremely fast Zoid. Rebirth tumbled to the ground and landed head-to-dirt.

Just like that, he had knocked the pilot unconscious. Obsidian burst out of Rebirth, dropping his master onto the ground.

**A hand ruffled the younger Dusk's hair. **

"**You did an amazing job Dusk. What was that Zoid your Organoid just created?" asked Goato.**

"**Rebirth." **

---

"Van!" Shouted Fiona into the radio, trying to contact Van. Van winced as the Zoid he had smashed into a building.

"It is really hard to control!" growled Van, yanking the controls. He no longer had the simple Blade Liger, but a blue liger with very small thin blades. These thin blades however had vents that spilled out strong energy, creating very _very _thick and large energy blades. The tail itself also had these blades. Two of these blades also came from the shoulders. These blades were a dangerous Orange-yellow in color.

Irvine winced when the Slash liger smashed into a boulder. _"This might take a while…"_ Just then the Slash liger leaped over them and charged in a random Direction, atleast it seemed random at first.

The only thing on Zeke's mind was vengeance.

---

"Urg…" Coughed Dusk, weakly sitting up. She noticed she was _not _in her Zoid. That wasn't a good thing…at all. She had lost. She owed Raven now. Sighing, She let out a frustrated howl. A pan smashed into the back of her head and she yowled.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Sneered Raven. She then noticed how dark it was then glanced at Raven, he did indeed look tired, Shadow growling at her already with Obsidian laying next to Shadow, twitching in pain. Her expression turned pained and she began to run to Obsidian, ignoring the pain of her ankle. Wrapping her arms around her Organoid, she cried.

"Are you alright?! I am so sorry!!" She mourned as if the Organoid had died. Raven rolled his eyes, whacking her again with a pan.

"I told you to shut up." He snapped. She glared but hugged her Organoid. Raven then heard the sound of a heavy Zoid charging. Obsidian quickly grabbed Dusk with cords and disappeared in a flash of red, Shadow taking Raven to the Geno-breaker immediately. "What is the meaning of this Shadow?!" Snapped Raven.

Shadow gave a nervous roar. Raven blinked then gazed at the furious demon charging toward him. _"What is that?" _

Van narrowed his eyes, grasping the controls of the Slash Liger. "I see what you mean Zeke. It is time we get rid of Raven for good…"

---

Obsidian landed in the severely damaged Rebirth. Dropping Dusk off, they gazed at the battle field. "What is that?" asked Dusk curiously at the large liger roaring loudly at the Geno-breaker. "Oh well. Let's leave Obsidian." Dusk reached for the stone-like controls then a memory went into her head.

"**The first rule for us Raiders. A life for a life. Equivalent exchange! Equal value for equal. Doesn't matter who saved you or spared you, you always repay em. We don't wanna be like those lousy bandits now do we?!" **Dusk clenched the controls.

"He'll be fine." Obsidian roared and dived into Rebirth. The Zoid lifted quietly and Dusk held the controls beginning to turn when a pained roar came to her ears. Turning, two more Zoids were coming in on the new liger and Raven. "…The raiders are gone, I no longer have to follow those rules." Beginning to move, Before her landed a white Zoid, which looked furious. She blinked back a yelp.

"**Where do you think you're going?" **The new Zoid stood in front, long tail thrashing. **"This is only a small thing in a huge book." **

"Who are you?!" Shouted Dusk into the speaker, Silver eyes gleaming.

"**My name? I don't really have one. This adorable critter here is Liger Zero. And he is your death." **The White Zoid leaped at her. Yanking the controls, Rebirth leaped away on time. Rebirth snarled angrily at this new Zoid.

"_Who is this guy?! That Zoid…It doesn't even look normal!" _Rebirth continued to dodge away from the white Liger.

"**Jager!"** Just then the white Zoid glowed a brilliant gold, Blue armor appearing and large boosters. The Zoid gave a roar and claws hooked onto Rebirth's tail.

"_What?! His speed increased!" _Rebirth turned quickly and leaped upon a bunch of rocks, landing atop and roaring, then turning to see the Geno-breaker trying to stop the powerful blades of Slash liger. A howl caused her to turn and see a familiar white command wolf. "Goato!" Shouted Dusk. The now blue liger leaped away.

"**Tsk. Too much trouble…"**

"**You bet you slimeball!" **Sneered a familiar voice. **"Duke!" **A beam of teal light flashed and smashed into the white command wolf. Jager Zero leaped away and growled, striking at the legs. Rebirth continued to watch dumbly.

"Duke? Isn't that…?" Obsidian roared happily. The White command wolf howled and fired the guns on its back at the blue Zoid.

"**Go help Raven." **Dusk did a double-take.

"What?!" She snapped at him.

"**I'll explain later! It isn't what it seems now go!" **Dusk shook then nodded.

"Fine! Rebirth!" Shouted Dusk, the legs boosters kicked on and the Zoid roared furiously, leaping off the rocks and running down the hill.

"**Now then, Your name is Gauron Cloud right?" **

"**Oooh…Nice one Goato. How'd you know?" **Sneered an angry voice. Goato gripped the handles.

"**Because you're the only scum that would even force Raven and I to work together. Duke!" **Roared Goato. The gold Organoid had no quarrel obeying his master.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: The plot is thickening O.o**_

_**Yes, that is Liger Zero. Thee; Liger Zero from Zoids New Century. **_

_**Again thank you for reviews :D**_


	4. Fateless Future

Thanks for Reviewing.

Ibeyla the Zoidian

Iwalkinthelight

Wingshad0w

**Fateless Future**

Landing upon the sandy grounds, Rebirth lifted its mighty obsidian-colored head, gazing at the Slash Liger.

"I don't need your help." Sneered Raven, glaring over to the Zoid, Rebirth.

"I don't need your story, I'm already your ally." Snapped Dusk back. Rebirth roared and leaped forward, only for the Slash Liger to leap sideways and almost cut the obsidian colored Zoid in half. Rebirth's side boosters flicked on to quickly skid to the side then flicked off. "Rebirth!" The Zoid gave a final roar and charged, claws clicking into the dirt.

"_**heating at ten percent." **_Slash Liger leaped, claws coming down upon nothing but empty sands. A roar and Rebirth bit the leg, dragging the heavier Zoid in a circle then into the wall. The Geno-breaker fired a Charged Particle beam at the Zoid, who quickly ran, Boosters open and on. Raven sneered and continued to massively fire, clicking his ankle boosters to follow.

Dusk quickly yanked two levers back, causing Rebirth to lift onto hind legs and roar, All leg boosters flicking on. _**"Heating at thirty-five percent." **_Rebirth tackled the top of the Slash Liger. The Slash liger let loose a furious roar, the tail blade smashing into the tail of Rebirth. "Obsidian!" Roared Dusk. Rebirth leaped away, landing behind the Geno-breaker, who fired yet again. The Slash Liger quickly moved away yet again. "Hurry up you blasted thing!" Roared Dusk, smashing Rebirth's computer system.

"_**Heating at fifty percent." **_

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rebirth roared again, quickly leaping off of the Geno-breaker's shoulder and launching into the air, the two side-snipers shifting quickly.

Yanking the two cords an levers, two Crosshairs came on her screen. Aiming for the Blades, She fired and was greatly disdained when they bounced off harmlessly off the energy. _"Ppft…Why am I doing this again?"_

"_Why would I ever do something like this in first place? I just wanted to be a normal girl and to fight for what is right."_

"_But instead…I fight…" _Rebirth ran straight into the leg of the Slash Liger, tumbling into a tree. Getting up and shaking off, Rebirth roared. _"I fight for a Fateless Future." _**"Obsidian!" **

Obsidian roared and Rebirth charged. _**"Beginning ignition." **_The back boosters turned on and she felt the chair shift down yet again. The shield flicked on and Rebirth appeared right in front of the slash Liger, small machine Vulcan guns going off. The Slash Liger roared and went to bite, but Rebirth quickly moved to the Geno-Breaker, who's arms shot out and grabbed each leg.

"Well don't just sit there and gargle!" Snapped Raven at her from the com. Rebirth roared loudly and charged once more, opening its mouth. Clamping it hard onto the Slash Liger, the beast roared, rearing. Raven smashed the head of Geno-Breaker onto the Slash Liger. Rebirth let go and landed some spaces away. Giving another roar of finality, Rebirth charged.

Just One More Time.

Right before, Landing the Liger Zero, in some odd orange armor with blades. She smashed right into his shield. Raven had dragged Van some far off place to fight.

She felt electricity shoot throughout Rebirth and the Zoid crumbled to the floor weakly. The booster shut off quickly.

Gauron laughed from inside the Orange Liger. **"Silly Girl! Your pathetic Rebirth is no match for Schneider unit." **

"_Get back up Obsidian. Don't stay down and never fall beneath." _Rebirth shakily rose, beginning to roar again. _"Making a deal with the devil leaves the devil with the last laugh. But being a demon, don't you get a good laugh too?" _"Ready to die Obsidian?"

She heard the laughing roar of Obsidian. "Alright buddy. One more time now." Rebirth charged yet again, boosters flicking on. Appearing right in front of the Liger, its 'Mane blades' Flicked forward and she smashed her claws through it.

"**Silly girl. You don't close combat a blade Zoid." **

"Aye, but who said I'm close combating?" Laughed Dusk into the com.

"**What?!" **

"_**Target Locked, Exchanging S-84439 with E-84439 bullet." **_

Yanking the two cockpit Snipers, She closed the range on the small human figure through the eye of Liger Zero.

"I'm making sure you go down with me."

And she fired.

---

Raven's Zoid, beaten and battered shot one last Particle beam at the leg of the Slash Liger. Barley nicking it. The claws flung forward and smashed into the legs once more, tearing them toward the Geno-Breaker. A large explosion sounded around the area and everything seemed to stop. The Slash Liger slowly reached, shoulder blade smashing through the pincer-shield of Geno-Breaker, and the head-blade of the Geno-Breaker smashing along the entire front of the Slash Liger.

---

'Urg…' Dusk opened her eyes. "…What kind of Hell is this?" She blinked dumbly, staring at Raven and a coughing man in the corner.

Goato.

"Great. Hell brings two things, Raven and Goato. What is this? Arch-hell?!" Sneered Dusk, sitting up completely. Goato grinned at her and waved, Raven turned away.

"Glad you're awake Dusk! I was worried." Dusk glared, ignoring Goato. "Where is Obsidian!" Snapped Dusk worriedly. She worried for her black Organoid.

Which was waddling toward her this instant. In a roaring tackle, she was bashed to the ground by the loving black dragon-like Organoid. Once she was finished nuzzling the creature, she looked around the damp cave.

"Now that I'm awake and somehow alive, What is going on Goato?" Glared Dusk. Raven gave a mocking smirk.

Goato glanced at Dusk then nodded. "Dusk. Raven. We have another war starting, and this isn't just some normal war either. A group known as Backdraft which is very large- is starting a battle. Gauron works for them with his Liger Zero which they created with a dying Organoid and a normal Zoid.

Raven scoffed. "I told you old man. I'm staying out of these silly child-games. These pilots are clumsy and stupid, they can pilot about as good as Suicide over there." Pointed Raven. Dusk growled.

"You'll be swallowing those words Bird-boy." Raven glared at her insult.

"**enough!** Stop fighting! You two will be scouting and that is the end of it." Goato stated flatly. Footsteps echoed into the cave but Dusk ignored it.

"What do you mean 'scouting'? What do I suddenly work for someone?" and just then Van appeared with his two friends.

"Both Rebirth and Geno-Breaker are under reconstruction, Congratulations Dusk. You're joining the Guardian force." Grinned Van.

Dusk definitely needed to clean her ears. "W-What?!" Snapped Dusk. Goato rubbed his head.

"Alright, so the Guardian Force had an alternate force that defended this sandy area. That was us raiders. I didn't tell you guys merely because I didn't trust a good half of the lot. Turned out that was smart, having almost all of them betray us." Goato frowned darkly. "Raven whipped out most of the traitors, but one or two got away." Goato's frown continued, making dents and wrinkles in his face. Dusk continued to look flabbergasted.

"What?! So let me get this straight. I work with the guy who _trashed _Raven and mine's Zoid?!" Snapped Dusk again.

"Hey now I didn't do anything! Gauron did it!" defended Van quickly.

"My Command Wolf got beaten by Gauron too Dusk. Calm down. We're going to explain this overtime. First we need you and Raven to barrow some Helcats and travel to Habolite Village."

Dusk nearly scratched her eyes out. _"Why today of all days?! I wanted to sleep in and relax not fight for the crummy world!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N I know it's short :( But don't wory! Next chapter shall be longer! :D And this is where the plot gets important. More things are going to feed into a larger picture :3**_


	5. Hoping, How Fun

Thanks for reviewing,

iwalkinthelight

Ibeyla the Zoidian

_**A/N: Pppft! I must thank reviewers! Or I seem ungrateful Oo!**_

**Hoping is fun**

Dusk couldn't hold in the twitch of annoyance that seemed to plague her.

The source of this absolute annoyance? The Helcat.

Oh yes, this old beatdown detail-less faced cat-creature made the most annoying noise when it ran.

That wasn't even the start of it. There wasn't only _one _of these annoying noises, No. _two_ of these annoying bouncing.

Dusk couldn't fathom how these helcats could go invisible and still remain undetected. Raven's voice came into her com. **"Slow down. You're making too much noise and we'll be detected." **Stated Raven flatly.

"Oh shut up." Snapped Dusk in a hissing voice. "I've been riding in this thing for three hours non-stop with this un-rhythmic noise! I'm tired I'm annoyed and I see four freakin desert wolves coming at us!" Yelped Dusk into the com. She heard Raven scoff at her response and he used optic camouflage. Dusk decided that was a good idea and she too pressed the button for it. The Desert Command Wolves looked around then hurried off.

Dusk rolled her eyes. "Alright smart one, now what?" She laughed, glaring at him from her screen.

"**Shut up, your voice is interrupting my thought process."** Sneered Raven.

"_Someone's PMSing." _Laughed Dusk in her mind. Raven began to move and Dusk followed the dust clouds left behind.

---

"Are you flippin' serious…?" asked Dusk to no-one in particular. This 'village' was guarded by several Command wolves, a couple King-kongs, several Helcats and four gunsnipers. "What kind of village is this?!" Raven narrowed his eyes at this odd situation he was in. "Here we go…" Yanking the controls forward, The Helcat leapt off the hill it had been sitting on, sliding down as quietly as possible.

At least as quietly for an old, loud, low class Zoid. Raven glared at her from inside his Zoid. **"What are you doing you idiot? You'll give away our position!" **

"Just shut up and watch!" Sneered Dusk into the com, forcing the Optic Camouflaged cat to leap to the left as a patrol of Desert Command Wolves trotted by. "_Alright, As long as I keep that stupid dust cloud from being spotted I should be okay…"_

A laser shooting directly in front of her caused her to stiffen. **"What are you doing Mark? Wasting Amo?!" **This voice was very low and masculine.

"**I swore I saw something!" **This voice was a bit more gentler, a bit more cautious as well. Dusk smiled slyly.

"_This will be easier then I thought!" _Stalking very quietly behind them, The Helcat let loose a furious roar, Causing the two to jump and turn to try and face her invisible self. They saw nothing.

Mark shook his head, looking around carefully. His short brown hair being thrown around. _"I swear…I saw it! I saw something!" _He swore he heard something hiss into his ear. Turning swiftly, he saw claws rake across the face of his Zoid. His Zoid gave a cry and flip onto its back. "I told you!" hissed Mark into the com.

Pulling a lever back swiftly, The Helcat roared and slashed the second Command wolf. Tackling it. A second Helcat landed easily onto the back of the Command wolf, successfully knocking it over. Dusk shot three shot from her Barrel gun and laughed lightly, The Command wolf falling down to never stand again. **"You wasted too much time." **Stated Raven flatly.

"Yea Yea." Dusk waved him off nonchalantly. Pushing both levers forward, the Zoid jerked forward. "Obsidian!" The beam of light and her Zoid's speed increased drastically. Leaping onto a Kong's shoulder then off, She swerved and fired twice at its arm joint. The Kong reached to grab her and Raven swiftly smashed the head of the Kong. "Alright, So we find some stupid Plans and Engineer notes then we leave right?"

"**Forgot already?" **Sneered the voice.

"Shut up, I don't need your negativity." The Helcat leaped and looked around, noticing several guns pointing at her face. "Herm…Well…We're going to die now."

"**Shadow!" **A beam of light launched into the air and slammed into the Helcat. She blinked in amazement as the neck of the Helcat began to glow. A bright purple light emitted from the small Zoid and to her complete surprise fire burst out, frying three Zoids in front of her.

"What was that-gah!!!" Her Zoid shook violently as she took a shot to the side. "Ahhh Crap. Obsidian!" The Helcat roared and it charged at the closest Command Wolf. "Let's dance!"

---

Grasping a tree, Dusk panted for air. "That…was hard…" Raven next to her, his arms crossed rose a brow.

"You're already worn out? Guess that's as far as your abilities go." Smirked Raven. His Taunt rang in her ears and she snarled, stomping to him leaving footprints in the grass.

"You want to start a fight do ya?" Snapped Dusk, growling at him with Obsidian behind. Raven continued to watch her with now emotionless face.

"Stop dwindling." He snapped, turning toward the beaten down helcats. Dusk mimicked him mockingly when he turned. However, she didn't know he could see her. Swiftly turning to face her, she found the barrel of a gun pointed at her forehead. Her body froze and her eyes went wide. "Don't think I'm afraid to shoot." He stated coldly. Putting the gun to his side once he got the point across and went toward their Zoids. Dusk stared at the envelope in her hand, then sighed.

"Peachy…" She rose a brow when she noticed a small set of numbers/letter on the top. Experiment X-992. Waiting for Raven to give some distance, she then opened the Envelope. Scanning the contents, her eyes went wide in shock. One sentence disturbed her greatly.

_**It seems Organoid Black is responding well to X-992, Obsidian as the Organoid is labeled, will be tested for the UDS unit.**_

"_Why does UDS sound familiar?!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Extremely Short, I know. Really sorry :( I got busy. Will try to make it longer next time XD_


	6. UDS

Thanks for Reviewing…

Ibeyla the Zoidian

iwalkinthelight

**And UDS isn't completely revealed I am also not giving full information So have fun. I will begin to update atleast once a week now . Sorry!**

**UDS**

"Rebirth!!" Screamed Dusk, running quicker then she ever had to the foot of her Zoid. Rubbing her face against it metallic skin, she cried. "I missed you so much!! No more bouncing, No more un-rhythmic noise! No more…Helcat!" Obsidian stared at Van, Fiona, Shadow, Irvine and Raven. Who all looked back at the Organoid to shrug (Excluding Raven who was too busy wondering why he had to work with an idiot).

Once done praising the return of being in her Zoid, Van mumbled unhappily about something then walked to her, gently tapping Dusk's shoulder. She turned swiftly.

"What?! Can't you see I'm enjoying life and its pleasurable joy of not torturing me for once?" She sneered. Van took a step back and waved his hands harmlessly, attempting to calm the raging female before him.

"Hey hey calm down…just wanted to tell you that the Thomas needs to see you and Raven about the documents you found!" He said quickly. Stomping echoed down the halls and the door was forced open, an angry Thomas stomped over to them.

"You! You're Organoid is Obsidian!?" He pointed bluntly at Obsidian, who took the liberty of biting Thomas's finger for pointing it at the fanged beast. Dusk gently petted Obsidian, smirking slightly.

"So what of it?" Sneered Dusk again. Obsidian nuzzled his master's hand, glaring at Thomas like no tomorrow. Thomas grumbled and rubbed his head.

"My brother's going to kill me…" He mumbled flatly to no one in particular. Dusk couldn't help but roll her eyes, gently returning her hand to her side only to tug on her organoid's tail, who yowled and gently bit her hand playfully.

"Anyway…I'm going to take Rebirth for a ride. Want to come Obsidian?" asked Dusk. Thomas glared.

"Hey! You can't just leave!!" Snapped Irvine, glaring at the girl. Dusk snorted.

"Watch me." Hopping into the bowed Rebirth, Obsidian hopped onto the back of it, wings sprouted. Rebirth let loose one roar, then charged out the closing gate.

"…And there she goes." Stated Van.

---

Yawning tiredly, Obsidian controlled Rebirth. Dusk had her feet kicked up on top of the machine, expertly going around the controls and buttons.

"**Hey Garll, Isn't that…that one Zoid?" **

"**Aye Herrald, That looks like Rebirth." **Dusk bolted from her seat, glaring at two Zoids in front of Rebirth. One looked like an alligator of sorts, except a brilliant red in color. The other some sort of snake, a bright green. Nabbing the com, Dusk growled into it.

"Who're you?!" She heard laughter.

"**You don't remember us? It's me! Garll!" **

"**Yea! It's us!" **

"Us…?" asked Dusk weakly, staring at the two Zoids.

"**She doesn't remember us!?" **

"**Shame!" **The Alligator Zoid slowly stomped over to her. She finally got a full look at it. Though low to the ground, it was for a good reason. Heavy guns were all over this powerful beast, especially on its tail and sides. The Snake had several vent-like objects up, like shields. **"Fine, Let us give her a Recap!" **

"**Agreed! Emerald!" **

"**Ruby!" **

The two Zoids gave a powerful roar, aiming at Rebirth. Dusk sneered and shouted. "Obsidian!" Obsidian leapt away from the blasts easily, quickly pivoting on the front leg. Dusk rearranged herself and got the controls. "You ready Obsidian?" Rebirth roared.

"**Emerald, Get the EX set." **

"_Ex?" _Wondered Dusk, clicking a couple buttons on her Zoid. Pulls the booster forward, She leaped away as her leg boosters kicked on. The Snake-like Zoid roared again, Gleaming a brilliant purple like Raven's Helcat did. "…Uh…this may hurt…" A huge shield shot out from the snake-like Zoid's neck. It was much like a Cobra-fin. Roaring furiously, the beast charged at her, Boosters shooting out of the small cracks within each Zoid part.

"Obsidian!" Roared Dusk. Rebirth charged at the Snake-zoid.

"**Not so fast!" **A large beam shot at her from the gun on the Alligator's back. Dusk looked at the two, a deep frown on her face.

"_**Boosters at hundred Percent. Igniting." **_

"About time!" yelled Dusk. The Back boosters kicked on and the seat adjusted. Running quickly to the 'Ruby' Zoid, she slammed a paw on its head. Yanking the blade levers, The blades came down quickly. "No mercy Obsidian!" Swiping the bottom part of the snake, it let loose a whine in pain.

"**That's it…Herrald get out of here. I'm using ODS." **

"**You sure you'll be alright Garll?" **

"**Positive." **The Alligator Zoid began to walk off. Rebirth was about to move, but a brilliant light burst from the emerald Zoid.

"**Be prepared 'Dusk'. Because ODS system can't be defeated." **An evolution cocoon wrapped around Emerald, then moments later, it burst open. Dusk shook with fear, eyes wide and pupils small.

What stood before her was a Deathsaur. It let loose a mighty Roar, having brilliant green eyes.

"**Hahahaha! Scared Dusk?" **Gripping the controls with shaky hands, Dusk gathered up her courage.

"Obsidian!" Rebirth roared and charged, claws clicking into the ground. The Deathsaur stared at her, the guns on its head shooting off bright red beams. Rebirth quickly dodged, but the crater created from the small machine gun caused the poor Zoid to tumble into it.

_Are you done?_

_Stand up and fight. _

**I'm lifeless here though…**

_When will I breath again?  
_

**When will I still be in my body?**

_Fill your lungs up with air._

**Breath again. **

"_**Obsidian!"**_ roared Dusk at the top of her lungs, letting loose whatever air she had.

"…_**Beep. …Beep…UDS System, Activated." **_

"W-What? No…No don't you dare! Obsidian Stop! Don't! No!!"

---

Raven had a feeling. So he went to see what was going on. Van insisted on coming too. Then Irvine followed…

So…naturally the whole group ended up coming. Raven was petrified at what he saw when he reached the area. The black Deathsaur stared at him with rage and hatred in its emerald eyes. It had been firing at a pure black circular Zoid cocoon.

"**Oh? Lookie here Emerald…It's a bunch of puny toys." **The mouth of Deathsaur glowed brightly. **"Time to destroy the toys…" **Raven growled and the familiar Charged Particle cannon began to charge in the mouth of Geno-Breaker. **"You fools. You're no match for me now." **

A CPC (Charged Particle Cannon) shot through the mouth of the Deathsaur. Turning sharply, it gazed into a hole in the cocoon, two red eyes inside. Raven stopped his shot and turned to it.

"_**UDS system, discontinued." **_Rebirth slowly crawled out of the Cocoon as it went down, Dusk's tears on the machine.

"Stop…Don't…do that again…never…do that again. Do you hear me?!!!" Rebirth roared and charged, the horns flicking forward, becoming ramming horns instead of the ones that just gutted backward. The two curved blades stabbed forward. **"Do you hear me?! EX Activate!" **Rebirth roared, stomping toward the Deathsaur.

"**Oh? Wait…That looks familiar…" **

"I'm a nightmare…Not a hero…" Whimpered Dusk, clutching the controls so hard she felt blood begin to come down the levers. "Do you Hear me…" Leaping up, Rebirth slammed into the chest of Deathsaur. Electricity shot out, shocking her.

Van growled. "Well guys?" He asked, turning to them for just a moment before charging quickly toward the Deathsaur, blades out. Raven watched quietly. Rebirth was sent flying, smashing into a tree. Standing once more, lightening crackled around the legs of the light-weight Zoid.

Stomping over once more, it roared once again.

Van ran the sharp blades over the feet, causing the beast to look down. "Die!" Shouted Dusk, leaping over the Slash Liger, Blades Forward again. The blades glowed brightly. The Deathsaur fired off its CPC.

---

"You better be glad I saved you." snapped Raven, irritated. Dusk snorted, a bandage on her head and hands.

"I'm not to put it blunt for you Raven-kins." Stated Dusk sarcastically, crosses her arms and turning away.

Raven snorted. _Females…_

----------------

--BOWS—FORGIVE ME!! I'm late :(


	7. Rebirth

Thanks For Reviewing…

I have to thank my loyal Reviewers. They sent me back to writing this and it is ALL TO YOU!

Iwalkinthelight

Ibeyla the Zoidian

ShadowRebirth37

**Really sorry I'm late. I just decided if this works out well enough It will have a sequel and was deciding the story for that.**

_**Rebirthing**_

Raising one eyebrow, Dusk lifted herself up, taking in a deep breath of air. "And I have a headache!" She yelped, rubbing her bandaged head. Her glowing eyes stared at Obsidian, who was lazily laying on the floor.

"Well Hello." She stated flatly. The beast yawned and hopped onto its hind legs, roaring happily at her. She laughed and rubbed its head.

"Get up already. We'll be leaving in a couple minutes." Snapped Raven from outside the green door.

"Oh shuddup! Whatever happened to good morning?" She grumbled, sliding out of bed. Obsidian roared happily again. She stared at him. "Your optimism scares me sometimes…" She grumbled, walking over to a drawer. Taking out black Cargo-pants and a black t-shirt with a gray vest, she stormed into her bathroom. She yanked her steel boots into it before slamming the door shut.

--

Raven impatiently stomped his foot, awaiting for the annoying female to enter the Cargo room. He wore his usual garb except for a cloak overtop of it. They were heading for a very dusty area, so he had no choice but to wear it unless he wanted a hard time to fight and move outside of his Zoid. Entered the ever common face of Dusk. Dusk blinked a couple of times at Raven and waved, who snorted.

"Hurry up…" He commanded in a not a very happy voice. She nodded, annoyed.

"Alright God. You're the only to command. All hail-" And she was whacked awfully hard. She glowered at Raven, who shrugged carelessly.

"We're under attack guys, get in your Zoids!" Shouted Van, running past the two and hopping into Slash Liger. Dusk rubbed her head irritably.

"Fine…" She quickly ran toward her Zoid, Obsidian roared and grabbed his master by the back, charging into Rebirth.

Grasping the controls of Rebirth, Dusk grinned widely. "Here we go!" Rebirth burst out of the opening gate, Soaring out into the open. Looking around, She notices the odd area. "Hey when did we get moved here-

Two shots interrupted her. She jerked in her seat, then turned her had and glared at the upcoming Helcats. She whistled. "There's alotta' them!" She yanked the controls, Rebirth reared and roared, charging. Yanking and sliding the blade controls down- Rebirth's leg boosters kicked on. Slicing through several Helcats, She skid and stopped, coming face to Raven's Geno-Breaker.

"What're you **doing?**" Asked Raven with a mocking smirk, crushing the Helcat in his Genobreaker's claws.

"Showoff." Sneered Dusk. Raven grinned and the boosters kicked on, He rammed another Helcat. "Why are we suddenly getting attacked?" asked Dusk.

"You're asking me you stupid woman?" Sneered Raven. Dusk rolled her eyes and pressed the booster button. The boosters began to warm up.

Schneider landed in front of Rebirth, causing the blade-dragon Zoid to skid to a stop.

"I'm back girly."

Schneider bashed Rebirth, causing the poor Zoid to tumble down. _**Heating at ten percent. **_

"Rebirth!" Screamed out Dusk, Zoid giving a roar and leaping forward. Landing on a helcat then leaping off, Schneider's blade smashed into Dusk's, Creating a shockwave. Rebirth was hurled away due to its light weight. Raven launched forward, Genobreaker roaring loudly.

"Shadow!" Shadow beamed into the Geno-Breaker. Its mouth shot open, jets kicking it off the ground. A Charged Particle cannon firing off. The Schneider turning quickly and moving away only for Rebirth to bash him.

_**Igniting. **_

Rebirth snarls and bashed into Schneider, Boosters suddenly twisting to face his Zoid.

"Melt!" They kicked on, burning the poor Zoid as Rebirth was forced to run the opposite direction. Schneider snarled and ripped for the running Rebirth; Coming no where near it. Geno-Breaker grabbed it roughly.

"Where are you going?" Raven snarled. Schneider blinked dumbly. Raven suddenly grinned sadistically.

"You aren't going near her." He hurled the cat far off into a tree. Rebirth leapt past Geno-breaker, Charging at the cat that was hurled. Rebirth snarled.

"Ah…I have a friend this time." Laughed the pilot of Liger Zero. Next to him…stomped a large Rex-like Zoid. "This is my friend."

"**Berserk Fury."**

Dusk looked at a large… very dull purple Zoid. Huge _claws_ coming from its back.

"No backing off now Obsidian. Let's go!" Rebirth snarled and leapt forward. Boosters clicking back on, It blurred through to the two. Berserk Fury's claws suddenly smashes down on her boosters, Electricity sparked throughout the Zoid. "What's going o- Gah!" She felt the electricity spark her. Rebirth was sent sprawling again. Geno-Breaker turned from its spot.

"Stupid Girl!" Shouted Raven, Boosters flickering and he charged. When he saw Berserk Fury, his blood ran cold. He recognized that Zoid! Claws clicking open, Shadow snarled from inside causing Geno-breaker to roar. Claws clamped claws and both struggled for Power.

"Forget about me?" Shouted Gauron, Leaping forward in Schneider form. Raven twitched, Trying to make Geno-breaker move its foot to attack.

"**Destroy him Obsidian!" **Rebirth suddenly burst out, snarling with the rage of a bull. Claws stomping the ground, Blade smashed blade and Rebirth snarled.

"I thought I bashed you in! Look at your Zoid, its torn."

"Its now or never Obsidian." Obsidian gave a roar. Boosters flicking on, Rebirth's blade finally sliced through Schnieder's.

"Seven blade a- "**Devastate!" **Rebirth's Blades moved so they pointed Straight forward. _**Restraints on Boosters Removed. Warning; Danger!  
**_

The blade smashed right through the chest of Liger Zero, As Liger's head blades smashed right into Rebirth's head.

And the cockpit.

Rebirth's eyes beamed brightly. Obsidian gave a roar, and another.

He continued. He was **furious.** Rebirth continued to roar. Raven's eyes narrowed around the Zoid.

"…_**Beep. …Beep…UDS System, Activated." **_

As Rebirth was wrapped in a cocoon, Battle seemed to stop to stare. Moments later it burst open, Red eyes flashing. Ultimate Deathsaur standing tall.

"Kill it!" Snarled the pilot of the Berserk Fury. Jager charged at a quick speed. Turning sharply, Rebirth's tail smashed into it, causing Jager to fly into a wall and crumble. Spines on its back burst open Long and moveable. They all Gut Forward.

_They were blades. _

The Deathsaur snarled and opened its mouth, CPC (Charged Particle Cannon) charging. Raven's eyes widened and he quickly used his boosters to move away. Raven gazed at the furious looking Deathsaur. His eyes took in the figure. Memories flooding back. Van stared as well.

"_**Loading…Life-signs… Ten Percent. Activating Auto-Mode."**_

_**  
"Auto-mode fifteen."**_

"_**Auto-mode, fifty. Auto-mode. Complete." **_

"_**Loading CPC Missiles. One… Two… Three…"**_ The Deathsaur had seemed to stop. The vent flared to life and the missile pack on the back burst open. Missiles shooting up. They glowed with blue electricity. The Jager weakly rose, Only for the missiles to smash into him. Causing electricity to shoot out and a huge explosion to follow.

Berserk Fury charged forward, Claws coming for Dusk's Zoid. The large Zoid roared and slammed the foot down. Catching the Claw.

"_**Prepared to open Blood-Gun. S-Bullet replaced with B-Bullet."**_ The bullet-bombs fired down on him. The explosion that followed caused him to tumble down. Zoid broken. The Deathsaur roared loudly. _**"…Life signs… Fifty percent. Safe to ignore. Target; GenoBreaker. Pilot; Raven." **_ The Deathsaur turned. Raven froze. He shouted.

"Dusk! Wake up!" He shouted.

"_**Processing. … Processes… Target Dusk Nowhere to be seen. Proceed with destroy all Targets." **_Deathsaur reached a claw down to smash Raven. Van's Zoid slashed the claw.

"Move Raven!" Shouted Van.

"Shut up!" Snarled Raven, Charging and the claws pinching the Deathsaur. _**"UDS system processing information." **_

"_**Invalid."**_

Raven settled in the cockpit. Staring up at the monster. The Deathsaur's mouth crackled with energy as a Charged Particle beam began. He opened his mouth again. "Wake up Dusk!"

"_**UDS System Processing information… Target; Dusk nowhere to be seen. Proceed with destroy all Targets." **_The charged cannon flared and the mouth opened wider. Van charged, intent on shoving Raven away. Raven's eyes narrowed on the claws; beginning to break his zoid's pincers.

"**Shadow!"** Shouted Raven at the top of his lungs. Geno-Breaker's eyes flared to life and the boosters kicked on, Pushing at the claws. "Listen to me Dusk! You do not have a fateless future! Your future only becomes Fateless if you let it! Wake **up!" **

_What…is that sound? _

_It is…so loud…_

"**Awaken already Dusk!" **

_Is that Raven? Why is he yelling…Why …what's going on…?_

Dusk opened her eyes to see something resembling a handcuff on each of her wrists…Except there was a cord attached to it. Along with one around her neck, Forehead, Thighs, Shins, Feet, ankles, smaller ones on attached to her pointer finger, Her middle finger, Then one was keeping her pinky and ring-finger together. Her thumb had its own cuff. She them noticed she had **no **clothes on when she looked at her feet. Her big toe had a cuff. There was one cuff on her two next toes, then one cuff on her two last toes. Lastly; There was a cuff around her stomach. She shook her head. Looking around. She noticed she was high up from the ground and yelped.

She then realized her hand was outstretched, something was pressing hard against it. She felt confusion. There was a large square shape that showed the ground; but whenever she tried to turn her head to look elsewhere it showed her a different area. She growled and looked down. She noticed the Genobreaker pressing against a huge claw. She flexed her pointer finger and the front claw of the thing pressing Genobreaker flexed. A look of horror crossed her face.

"…What is going on?!"

--

"**What is going on!?" **Roared the Deathsaur, Claws twitching. It thrashed Genobreaker into a wall, The once red eyes flared, A black circle; as if a pupil was in there. It narrowed on the Genobreaker that was knocked into atree.

"**R…R…a…ve..n?" **The beast gurgled out. Van gazed up at the stunned silver Zoid. Then the beast lifting its head and roared loudly. The blades of the Schneider wedged into its side. It moved its arm and grabbed the small thing, Yanking it out. With a growl it narrowed its gaze at it. She hurled the Schneider and roared again.

"Dusk?!" Shouted Van. The Deathsaur stared at Van. Turning its huge head. Then it gazed at the Genobreaker. Reaching over, It grabbed the Geno-breaker, Lifting the broken pincers with it. She stared closely at it. Nearly pushing it onto one of her eyes. She then looked at herself.

"**Did I do this?" **

Van frowned. Feeling dread coming from her words. He saw the Deathsaur set the Genobreaker down and the creature turned. It roared loudly.

"**You'll all **_**Pay!!"**_The Creature burst into a charge, turning quickly and swatting the tree the Liger was under. The tree tumbled onto the poor Zoid and it leaped toward the broken Berserk Fury. Reaching to claw it.

A ruby eyed Deathsaur rammed her first. She tumbled down, Smashing the ground. The Deathsaur snarled; An Emerald eyed one stomping next to the Ruby eyed one. Both glared down at her.

This was going to be a long battle. The black eye in her Deathsaur flared.


	8. Memories Witnessed from the wrong side

Memories Witnessed from the wrong side of the Reflection

(Long Chappy for my reviewers ! )

**ShadowRebirth37**

**9TailedFox**

(GARLL EMERALD/ODS)

(HERRALD RUBY/BDS)

**Memories Witnessed from the wrong side of the Reflection**

The Bloody-Death Saur roared loudly, Smashing claws with Dusk. Dusk clenched her claws around the Bloody Death Saur. Its ruby eyes narrowing on her form.

The blades on Dusk's Deathsaur all pointed at the cockpit and launched forward; As if to impale the Blood Deathsaur. Garll's claws grabbed them, Growling.

"**Oh no you don't Dusk! UDS may be the strongest machine as of now, but there is no way you can take both ODS and BDS system!" **Herrald smashed heads with Dusk and fired of the Blood-gun on its head. Causing Dusk to roar loudly, Tumbling to the ground. Dusk began to rise but Garll stomped on her rising form. Laughing.

Obsidian and Dusk gave a screech. "Obsidian…" Whimpered Dusk, voice booming over everyone. "…I'm scared."

Garll and Herrald laughed. **"Awww! Little baby is scared!" **Herrald mocked. **"Aww. What're you going to do? Call for those pathetic allies of yours- Ouch! What was that?!" **Herrald glanced down to see a Charged particle gun shooting his foot? He glared at Raven's broken Zoid.

"**Ha. Herrald you're getting smacked around by a small wanna-be Deathsaur!" **Garll reached down to crush Raven when Van leapt infront, Slashing the claws of Garll.

"**Back off!" **Sneered Raven to Van. **"I'm doing fine!" **

"**No time to be picky Raven!" **Glared Van, pointing all blades at the blades at the Original Deathsaur (ODS)

--

Dusk shut and open her eyes. Blood trickling from her mouth. _Why does this hurt so much…? _She whimpered in her thoughts. She heard a cry. Sounded so much of Obsidian. "Obsidian?" called Dusk. Her Organoid roared. She narrowed her eyes just then. _What am I doing?! Did I suddenly become a whimp?!_

"Let's go Obsidian!"

--

"**This will all be over soon!" **Grinned Herrald, Reaching to crush Van. Then his Zoid snarled, Head pointing at the sky and silently screaming.

"**Die!" **Roared Dusk, The claws of the Ultimate Deathsaur coming from the stomach of the Bloody Deathsaur. She yanked her claws out then spun quickly, Whipping her tail to throw the Bloody-Deathsaur down.

Dusk clenched her hand into a fist, Causing the Deathsaur of hers to do so.

"**Your claws won't work on me Dusk!" **Shouted Garll, aiming his gun at her face.

"**Hey. These censors are pretty neat!" **The Deathsaur formed a fist and smashed it across Garll's face. The Zoid tumbled down.

Raven and Van stared at each other.

"…Did she seriously just punch him?" Asked Van slowly.

"…You've got eyes Flyheight. Use them." Grumbled Raven, He couldn't suppress the smirk however. Whatever that girl was thinking; it was working.

As soon as Garll began to get up, Herrald rammed his head into the Ultimate Death Saur. (UDS). Dusk roared and stumbled, Then did the only thing that came to mind. Kick. Raising the heavy foot; She slammed it into Herrald. Who stared dumbly at her.

"**Are you stupid?! You'll knock yoursel-"** At the last second, Dusk grabbing the Bloody-Deathsaur's shoulders.

"**Duh. But you're falling with me!" **Herrald gave a cry when his Zoid was brought to the ground. Dusk placed both her Zoid's feet against her foe's stomach area. Then rolled, Hurling the Other Deathsaur.

A beat up Liger Zero and a beat up Berserk Fury wobbled next to Van and Raven.

"I can't believe this. She is using the censor cuffs like they're her real body." Growled a voice from Liger Zero.

Garll then bit Dusk's tail, Yanking her away. She smirked and the rotation gun above her Zoid's Vent aimed at him.

"…**What is-." **And it bombarded him with Bomb-bullets. His Zoid quickly moved back, Slashing the gun off. **"Pathetic!" **Her tail whipped him when he let go.

"**Shut your little Jagged-face!" **Roared Dusk, Going to charge. Herrald tackled her Zoid just then. And a sickening crack responded. UDS tumbled to the ground, smashing down on its stomach. The vent tried to sneak its steam out, Unable to do so because the huge Zoid was on the ground.

Raven tapped the levers on his Zoid slowly. Eyes glaring at the Deathsaurs. What could he do? Last time to win Van had to be launched out of a powerful cannon… Raven gripped his booster lever and pushed it all the way forward.

The Genobreaker burst forward, Ramming right into Garll's foot. Garll went to grab the Genobreaker, Who used his only pincer to grip one claw, Then pointed his foot booster's down. He launched up and above.

"**Come back here you Mini-Deathsaur!" **Sneered Garll. Raven pointed his Charged Particle Gun at the cockpit. Van smirked.

"_That's the Raven I Know."_ Laughed Van in his mind, Pressing several buttons along the left side of his Slash Liger. The Zoid charged, Blades coming out. Pressing several more buttons, His shield burst on.

Slash Liger Rammed into Herrald's Ankle joint. Then began running in awfully small circles, blades slashing at the same spot every time. Herrald gave a howl of pain, snarling.

"**How dare you attempt to defeat me! I am a god now!" **He roared.

"…**A god? Don't make me laugh." **Snorted Dusk weakly. **"A god doesn't lose to a human. Especially Me!" **She grabbed the muzzle of Herrald's Deathsaur, then nudged Van with her tail slightly. Van got the idea and ran away, then skid to a stop several meters away. She shoved Herrald up, Who stumbled and tumbled down. Ankle joint shooting with electricity. She looked to Garll, to find him screeching in pain, Charged Particle gun actually getting his cockpit open. Or core…

She grumbled. Looking around. The screen turned with her vision. Spitting blood on the floor, She stood up. "This is awfully painful." She grumbled. Obsidian growled in agreement. Just then, the emerald eyed Deathsaur tumbled on poor Dusk. She gave out a pained cry. "I don't…think I can take this pain anymore…" She twitched.

Just then, the eyes of the UDS went blank. Like it was shut off. Raven narrowed his eyes at it. _What happened? _He glanced at the UDS and frowned deeply at the fact it was not pushing the other Deathsaur off of it.

"**Dusk?" **He called into the mic, attempting to get something out of the unconscious pilot. The ODS glowed brightly and shrunk into its small snake form. A very bright green Organoid came out, Dropping a very normal looking male next to his Zoid. Normal, Shaggy brown hair. He was unconscious however. The UDS glowed pitch black then shrunk into Rebirth, Obsidian next to an unconscious Dusk. Both Garll and Dusk were without clothes however. Obsidian growled and used the cords to grab his master and hide her in his body. The Bloody Deathsaur snarled.

"**How dare you do that to Garll!" **Herrald stomped over to them, Roaring loudly. Raven glared at him.

"Shut up!" Raven growled. He turned sharply and Ducked down, Boosters ready to launch. "Flyheight, If your smart you'll do this now. Before I change my mind." Sneered Raven in annoyance. Van hurried and leapt on the Geno-breaker, Who Boosted up. Once close to Herrald, Van pushed from Raven and launched into the core of the BDS, Shield on, Blades out. Coming out from the back; The BDS tumbled down, shrinking to the size of the ever normal red Alligator Zoid. A brilliant red Organoid came out; with a blonde, unconscious male next to it. Raven stomped over to the Organoid Obsidian.

"**I'll contact Moonbay." **Mumbled Van quietly, Gazing at the injured Rebirth and the heated Black Organoid.

--

…_Voices? Why are they so loud…?_ Dusk could overhear them.

"Maybe you should really just take her out of the base Van." Said a female voice.

"Are you Crazy Moonbay? She'll kill me. She doesn't trust me. Ask …uh…What's your name again?"

The familiar voice of her ex-leader sighed. "Come now. I don't think she'll want to even move."

Someone snorted and banged open the door. Dusk stared blankly at Raven. "…Can't a girl sleep in peace?"

"Get up." He stated flatly, Throwing a cloak at her. She blinked dumbly; Now into the tan looking cloak.

"…I Have to move…? Why?" She grumbled quietly; Nearly whining.

"I said get up. I Hate to repeat myself." He slammed the door. She heard voices speaks to Raven.

"Raven? You're going to leave the base?" asked Van, Curiosity was heard in his voice. She heard the sound of a pistol's safety clicking loudly, Probably on purpose since they were usually quiet.

"Don't question me Flyheight."

"Hey Hey! Don't get offensive…" She heard stomping. "What's got his hair in a knot?" grumbled Van. Dusk sighed and slowly rose, taking the cloak and putting it on. She limped out of the room and glared at everyone.

"Way to wake me up." She looked around. "Obsidian!" She shouted. Moments later her black Organoid tackled her. Wincing; She began to pet the metallic beast. Her beast nuzzled her then yawned and began to waddle after her once she got up to follow after Raven.

Raven; However was setting up one of the jeeps. Once Dusk came out, he glowered at her. "You're slow. Get in." He sneered, Shadow growling in annoyance. She cocked her head back.

"_Okay. What does have his hair in a knot? And where is it because it has __**got **__to be one huge knot." _She sat in the passenger seat as the Organoids sat in the back, poking at each other. Raven pressed the gas and off they went. Dusk nearly screaming her lungs out. "Do you have to go so fast?" She shouted angrily, Clinging to the seatbelt she didn't even get on yet.

"Should've been faster." He turned Sharply and she nearly went flying into Raven's seat had she not yanked the seat-belt for the safety to click on.

"_I'm gonna die!" _

--

Raven drove at a moderate speed; Desert winds throwing bits of sand around. Two silver eyes glared at Raven, Just hoping looks could kill today.

Of course it didn't work, but she still tried anyway. Raven's eyes suddenly narrowed and he yanked the steering wheel. A large yellow shield liger burst from the ground.

"Oh great. A desert Liger." Sneered Dusk. Obsidian roared from behind her. Just as he stood up the whole jeep nearly fell off balance. "Ah! No Stay! Obsidian if you move we all tumble down!" Obsidian whined and laid back down. Raven swerved and pressed the gas all the way down again. The liger rose a paw to smash their vehicle. With a roar; The liger spun, Tail smashing the jeep. Both Organoids gave a snarl and wrapped both their masters into their chests; Shooting into the sky. Landing side by side, Both snarled and growled at the Liger; Letting their masters out. Raven glanced up at the sun; Noting the fact it was lowering.

"Obsidian!" Shouted Dusk. Her Organoid roared and charged; Feet stomping then he leapt at the Desert Liger. The liger went to swat the winged Organoid; But it flew higher. With a roar he smacked into the cockpit area. The liger merely smacked its head at him and tossed him back down.

"Shadow." Stated Raven. The lighter black Organoid bit Obsidian's tail; Tossing him on his back and grabbed the back of Dusk's shirt with his claws; Chest opening and grabbing Raven. Wings bursting out; The Organoid began to fly quite a bit slower then normal. Only getting a couple meters from the ground. Obsidian opened his eyes and his claws clicked on Shadow, Flapping his wings now. Both Organoid gave a roar and turned on the alternate boosters under both wings and burst toward a large rocky area. Intent on finding a cave.

The liger had different ideas. Charging after them like a playful kitten, It reached to smack both Organoids.

"**Come back here brats!" **Shouted a voice from the cockpit.

"And that is why they couldn't get in…" Mumbled Dusk about the Organoid's jumping in the liger. Obsidian gave a growl and Shadow nodded. Shadow let go of Dusk; Who Obsidian flew under and let her land on his back. Both Organoids increased their speed.

"_That zoid can easily keep up with its bigger self… If…" _"Obsidian!" Her Organoid let out a growling-sigh then turned sharply. Charging. The liger tried to skid to a stop. Inches from crashing; The Organoid shot into the air, Roaring with all his might. Then shot back down. Claws clicking open. The liger went to bite but Obsidian shot to the side. He flew to the back legs and his wings glowed a faint red color. A small blade popping open from each wing. He then sliced the electrical cords at the back of the liger. "Good job Obsidian!" Encouraged Dusk.

The black Organoid merely roared and flew past the liger that slowly followed him and the once waiting Shadow.

"**You brats! Give me those Organoids now!" **

--

Crashing right into the cave wall, Obsidian whined and Dusk slid off. Tired. Shadow landed gracefully however and let Raven out.

"What were you thinking?!" Snarled Raven, Stomping over to her. She glared back, Defiant.

"How else would I have slowed him enough for us to get away!" She roared back. It was pitch black outside by the time they found a cave to rest in. Deserts may be hot during day but at the night they were freezing.

"I had everything under control. You did not." Growled Raven back, His eyes showed little emotion but annoyance.

"I'll have you know without me you'd be dead twice."

"You'd be dead five times. So shut up and be a good obedient girl." Said Raven with menace, going to the middle of the cave. She sighed and looked away. Obsidian flew out into the night, Intent on finding something that could help make a fire.

Dusk looked outside and gazed deep into the stars. "... Its so cold…" she mumbled quietly to herself. Obsidian flew back in, A blanket holding clothes, Boxes, bags and slightly burnt sticks inside. "Good boy!" She said with a wide smile. Obsidian purred at his master's petting. She dragged the blanket-bag close to the end of the cave, near Raven and began to set up the sticks. Her nearly numb fingers worked to create a fire. She really just wanted to hide her fingers in the finger-less glove palm area. It was warmer. Raven snorted and walked next to her.

"Your doing it wrong idiot." He nudged her away, not as roughly as she thought he would. She blinked and hobbled a bit away and he worked with expert fingers. Flames up and set in no time at all. She huddled awfully close to them, Freezing. Obsidian whined and his metal skin was freezing but he tried to warm her anyway. She merely shivered. Shadow looked to Raven, Who gave Shadow a small look. The Organoid growling-talked with Obsidian as he often did. Obsidian glanced to his master, Who shivered. The Organoid stood up and hobbled closer to the fire to warm himself so he could lay next to his master. Raven shut his eyes in a very light sleep. Light enough to be woken at an easy sound. Then he heard the sound of something rustling. He got up and walked to the still form of Dusk. Bending down, he gazed at her pale face and nearly blue lips.

His eyes softened. This stupid girl, had been the point of his annoyance, anger, Frustration… Who did she think she was? With the shake of his head, he dismissed his negative thoughts for once. Both amethyst eyes looking over her curled up body. He closed his eyes, recalling a memory of when he first met this girl and the things she had argued about for his sake.

He usually wouldn't care. He even spared her.

…and why couldn't he remember why he did? He gave a snort. "I'm getting soft…" Shadow gave a growling laugh at his master's annoyed voice as he said that. "Laugh at me again Shadow. I dare you." Grumbled Raven in a very threatening voice. Shadow snorted. He knew Raven was empty threatening him. Raven would never hurt him and Shadow knew it. Raven grumbled and sat down fully, still gazing at the tired, weak wreck on the cavern floor. Her fragile-looking body curled so tightly it looked to nearly break if she curled anymore. Shadow sniffed the air once, then gave a soft whine to Raven. His two eyes looked to his Organoid's blue ones, Then back to the girl.

He remembered those defiant silver eyes. Just then, two silver eyes blinked at him. He snorted and Dusk screamed.

"Gahhhhh!!" She screamed as loudly as possible, nearly falling into the flames.

"Shut up! Can you be any louder?!" Sneered Raven. Dusk blinked dumbly.

"Oh…Just you." She sighed and crawled back to her previous position. Giving a sheepish laugh. "Hehe… uh… Nightmare." She gave a grin and laid her head back down. He found himself curious… She noticed his stare. "Raven?" She asked. He turned his head away.

She quieted a giggle and sat up. Smiling. "I don't remember much from my childhood, but I have…horrid images of myself being pricked and picked with needles and stuff…" she hugged herself. He listened but looked uninterested and looked like he wasn't. She continued to speak anyway. "Its light I'm witnessing memories from within the wrong side of the reflection. I don't see good. I only see bad. The horror screams of people being toyed with…Its just a living Nightmare." She looked up. Raven walked over to her, reaching his hand down. Her eyes gazed at the crude scar across his palm. That hand landed on her hair, ruffling the soft locks.

"…Go back to sleep you idiot." He grumbled. She blinked dumbly at him. Was he being…Civil? Was that even _possible? _Screw civil, Was he being _Nice?! …_even…_affectionate _in a way?!

"_Maybe Raven always witnesses memories from the wrong mirror that gives him the worst reflection. Maybe…Just maybe; Raven is a good person who just wants to be cared for really. If he understood we all cared." _She smiled brightly at him, like a young child and she plopped down, Shutting her eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"_Stupid girl giving me a stupid grin. Everything about her is just plain stupid…" _He thought in what he hoped to convince himself as an angry tone.

He slammed his back against the rock wall, shutting his eyes.

A small smirk on his lips.

--

_**A/N: Eight Pages for you guys . Thank you guys so much for keeping with me even though it may've seemed like I abandoned the story! NEVER!! **_


	9. Sick

**ShadowRebirth37**

**SugarLandBabyGirl**

**(Thanks for Reviewing .)**

**Your…Sick?**

Raven awoke to a smothered fire. Wood out and Obsidian whining at his sleeping master, Right next to her. The night was still strong... Worst of all… It was still freezing. Gazing at the cause of his awakening was Dusk, tossing and turning. Raven's mouth turned into a thin, firm frown. He stood up and approached Dusk's twisting form.

She was covered in sweat. Probably a Nightmare, Obsidian whining at him to do something. With an annoyed sigh he flicked her nose to awaken her. He couldn't sleep with her twisting. She screamed as soon as he did his flick and he growled.

"_What's your problem?!" _His thoughts snapped angrily. As if she could hear. Her eyes burst open and the silver orbs were mere dots, small and tiny. They shook as if frantic and scared, Looking over his form. Seconds after he blocked her fist coming at him. "You stupid brat what're you doing?!" Snapped Raven.

"I won't let you!!" She screamed, raising her other fist. Raven elbowed that hand away sharply and slammed her hand down onto the hard floor, stomping on it with his foot. His hand went to her forehead and he retreated it quickly.

"_She's burning up. Her idiotic Organoid slept next to her didn't it?" _She slumped against his grip and soon tumbled against his form. He stiffened greatly. Obsidian cried loudly at his master, stomping over to her. He placed a hand against the Organoid's stomach, only to feel freezing metal. "Its your fault she is even sick you stupid metal-junk. Make yourself useful for once and find more wood." Snapped Raven. The Organoid obeyed quickly, taking flight.

His amethyst eyes stared down at her form that was against him, awfully warm. Lifting her with ease, he set her up against the wall. Shadow stared at Raven quietly. Raven sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Obsidian crashed into the cave once again. Returning with the same blanket he snuck out full of random dried wood chunks.

Where he found those things have yet to be understood. Obsidian ran to Raven, Dragging the blanket. Raven growled and snagged the blanket, then took the wood chunks and started the fire once again. He set Dusk down next to it and stared at the entrance of the cave. He sneered.

"Shadow." He stated. Shadow walked next to his master, cocking his head to the side curiously. "Return to the base and bring the Geno-Breaker here. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." He snapped. Shadow was use to his master's anger and simply opened up his wings, Boosters bursting on and charging out into the night. Obsidian looked upset. Raven shut his eyes to relax them as he leaned against the wall.

When he heard the sounds of a moving Zoid, He opened his eyes and narrowed them. His Zoid had leg boosters…so that wasn't his. He walked out and noticed the Desert Liger with two Desert Command wolves. His face turned into a snarl.

"_Fine. I'll do this myself." _He walked out, The liger's back gun pointed at him.

"**Stop where you are boy! Hand over your Organoids!" **Raven rubbed his temple…

… "…_So…Loud." _He grumbled in his thoughts.

--

Dusk opened her eyes slowly. Her throat…was hurting so much! She let out a hoarse cough and shivered. "So…cold… Obsidi-…Obsi?" She asked slowly, looking for her Organoid. The beast hurried to his master. She gave his head a pet. "Where's Raven boy?" she asked. Obsidian's cold head turned in the direction in the entrance. She slowly got up and blinked when everything around her was spinning. With a stubborn growl she stomped forward. She noticed the Desert liger from earlier, this time with two friends. There stood Raven, a gun in hand pointing it at the Liger's cockpit.

Obsidian nudged her. As if telling her 'No **way!' **She shook her head. She dug through her pockets, taking out a gun that looked quite a lot like the sniper on her Rebirth…except smaller.

By a lot.

"Let's go." She stated. Then losing her balance and the Organoid caught her. He whined. Raven raised his gun and fired once. The Liger's pilot laughed.

"**is that all you g- 'Gah!" **Screamed a voice next to the Liger. He turned in horror to see the blue eyed Geno-Breaker, pincers around the Wolf Zoid. The Geno-breaker then turned swiftly, swatting its tail at them. The Liger leapt away and the Geno-breaker's cockpit chair flew down, Raven climbing in quickly and it dove into the chest again. Shutting. The zoid flew into the air, Charged Particle gun glowing brightly.

"**Get out of my sight. Worm." **Sneered Raven, beam smashing into the remaining Zoids. Dusk seemed to have donked out on Obsidian, arm looped around the Organoid's neck. Forehead against his metal-cheek. Geno-breaker landed, creating a swirl of sand and Raven came out once again, glaring at Obsidian. "Can you not touch her for five minutes?" Snapped Raven. He swat Obsidian on the nose, causing the angry Organoid to try and bite him; but the Zoid roared at him. He gripped the sickly human and set her on his back. He then frowned and twisted it so she was in his arms instead. "Troublesome…" He grumbled, sitting in his Geno-Breaker seat.

Once inside, he rubbed his temples at the fact the Geno-breaker wasn't exactly easy to hold two people in the cockpit. He was about to carelessly throw her in the back anyway but she whined when he shifted her. "…Spoiled brat." He growled. He then _set _her in the back. Buckling himself up, Obsidian landed on the top of the Geno-breaker, clicking his claws In to not fall off. Raven shoved the booster lever forward, Zoid jerking then charging off toward the base.

--

"**Van do something!" **Shouted the voice of Goato, Command wolf jumping away. "Duke!" Shouted Goato. Duke roared in the zoid and quickly leapt away from the Schneider unit.

"**Working on it!" **replied Van quickly, one of the smaller blades of the Slash liger cutting the Berserk Fury's head armor. Then a claw pierced right through the side. **"Where is Raven when you need him?" **

"**Saving your butt. As usual." **Snapped a cold voice. Geno-Breaker's pincer grabbing the unexpected Berserk Fury. Obsidian flew out of the Geno-Breaker, into the camp. Raven then pressed two buttons on the side, causing the Geno-breaker to unlock all of its pincers.

They clicked once…twice…

Then grabbed the Berserk Fury's in a struggle of power. Van charged, Blade out ready to slash the pale purple Zoid when a bombardment of bullets landed on his area.

"**Great. Its those two morons. What're their names? Ruby and Emerald?" **Sneered Goato.

"**Garll and Herald!" **The Cobra and Alligator Zoid pilots snapped. The green snake slithered infront of the red alligator.

"**Go for it Herald." **

"**Got it Garll." **The Red alligator's back claws clicked down. The huge guns all pointing in the general area of the Slash Liger.

"**Van! Run like a bat outta hell! Now!" **Yelled Goato, Charging infront of Van, Guns pointing at the snake. **"Move brat!" **Snarled Goato, firing. The snake's Vent's flared to life; Creating a huge shield.

"**Haha! Better give up!" **Raven ignored them and clicked the Geno-Breaker's back claws into the ground, shoving the Berserk Fury away. The leg boosters then clicked on, Back legs clicking into the Zoid again.

"**Where are you going?!" **Snapped the pilot of the Berserk Fury.

"**Not wasting my time on you." **Raven stated flatly. He charged toward the shielded two bright colored Zoids.

"**Herald! Aim Bloody Bombardment's Valentine gun at that Geno-Breaker!" **Shouted Garll. One of the larger guns on the side of the red alligator clicked and narrowed on Raven. Raven rolled his eyes, pressing a booster to shoot up…

The gun fired and nothing happened… at first. Two red lasers pointed at his Zoid, beginning to burn into it. Raven's eyes went wide as Shadow gave a cry.

Invisible controllable Aimers? The Geno-Breaker's system began to overheat, and right in front of Raven's eyes his machine exploded…just like last time. His head slammed into the side, causing blood to run down. The Zoid tumbled down.

"**Raven!" **Shouted several of the pilots that were his 'allies'. Rebirth's pilot's eyes were wide as saucers…then she shut them. Taking in a deep breath. Narrow silver eyes glaring hatefully. Rebirth on the base's large railing.

"_**Igniting Boosters. Restraints removed." **_**"Devastate**!"Shouted Dusk, Blades all forward, including the horns. Smashed right into the Emerald Shield.

Electricity sparked out, and the shield began to repel Dusk. **"Obsidian! **_**Now!**_" The guns fired off, piercing the shield and right into the sides of the Emerald Cobra. Its tail then smacked the Zoid, tossing it aside. _**"Restraints returned." **_

Dusk gave a horrid cough, then another. "Let's go Rebirth!"

Obsidian roared; Rebirth smashed his claws against the ground… Stomping toward the two. Van charged after. Rebirth began to circle the two, Watching with careful eyes. As the lasers began to point at her Rebirth, It dug the back claws into the ground and leapt toward where the red lights began, Blades out. Slicing right through them… Tumbled to the ground four pieces of a machine. Rebirth landed on its front claws and swerved, Roaring loudly.

"**You'll pay for that!" **Rebirth stormed toward them again, Van quickly throwing off the Schneider.

"**How did they get stronger**?!" roared the pilot of the Schneider Zero, Wincing when his friend; Pilot of the Berserk Fury went down due to the White Command Wolf.

"**Rebirth!" **Roared Dusk. The Zoid's blades flared red, Aiming toward the front again. The shield formed around its head as she charged faster and faster. With a final Roar, Rebirth slammed blade into gun, Other into shield vent. As soon as the explosion happened, Rebirth burst out of the smoke, Blades back at its side. Landing with a roar, She turned to face the Berserk Fury and Schneider unit.

"Better off dead Obsidian…Better off dead." She whispered, narrowing her eyes. Vision swirling. The Geno-Breaker slowly got up, Legs sparking along with the chest.

Two fronts two back two front two back…

_Click__…Click…Click…Click…_

That's all that seemed to be heard in Dusk's mind. The sound of Rebirth charging along the desert, Metal making an odd click noise.

_Click__…Click…_

Then a sizzling sound. Then the crash of Rebirth slamming head first into Berserk Fury, Soon after the Command wolf jumping in.

--

"Urggg… I Feel like crap!" Groaned Dusk, holding her head. "A break. Please!" She moaned on.

"Shut up. Your giving me a headache." Snapped Raven, Who had been … well…held prisoner by bandages.

Against his will mind you.

Dusk only had a bandage around her head and wrists, Where-as Raven was nearly covered in them. His left eye covered in a bandage as well.

"Don't tell me to shut up you're the jerk…"

"Want me to hit you?" snapped Raven back. The Organoids, Shadow and Obsidian snorted at each other. Glaring at their masters.

They exchanged words/growls… that translated to…

"_Can they ever stop fighting?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Stupid humans."_

"_Aye. Stupid humans!" _Both Organoids nodded and hobbled off, Leaving Raven and Dusk to yell and scream at each other.

--

_**Awfully bad Update, I know.**_

_**But anyway.**_

_**(DID YOU KNOW)**_

_**Rebirth got its name from a song by Skillet called Rebirithing? **_

_**Listen to it and you might understand Rebirth better :D**_


	10. Death Gigas

Hehe. Have fun with the fluff'esh.

Dedicated to

_**ShadowRebirth37**_

**Who has stuck by me through THICK AND THIN! –Claps!--**

**Death Gigas **

Dusk was bored. Beyond bored. She was annoyingly….amazingly…completely bored. Here she was, strapped to her bed (Basically). Obsidian and Shadow talking heatedly about something she guessed. Grumbling in the most unhappy manner possible, She glared at Raven.

Who glared right back.

"What?" He snapped. She groaned.

"I want a cookie." She mumbled unhappily. He rose a brow.

"You're telling me this…why?" He asked curtly. She grinned.

"Well. We're stuck up here. Bored and alone." She mumbled, running a hand through her hair. She spotted a spilt end and ripped it right out. He snorted.

"So. You're bothering me for a cookie that I don't have?" He asked sharply. Purple eyes glaring at Silver.

"…Yep." She replied with a grin. He rubbed his forehead, irritated.

"Why would I bother to get _you_ a cookie?"

"…Because I love you?" she asked sweetly. He grunted coldly. Obsidian grunted to Shadow.

_**-Ouch. Rejected.-**_ Growled Shadow. Obsidian laughed.

_**-Oh well. She is a bit too hyper isn't she?- **_Obsidian spoke to Shadow.

"…Shadow." Mumbled Raven. Shadow looked up at Raven. Frozen. _Uh oh…_"For the sake of my Sanity, Go get my gun." Shadow stared blankly, then scrambled off. Dusk froze.

"Don't shoot me!" She manage to rake off the restraints and stumble away. Raven rose a brow… again. Then slowly slid out of his bed. Thanks to Obsidian who snapped off the straps. Raven nodded at the creature, Who grinned. Raven slowly creaked open the door, Finding Shadow offering Raven his gun. Raven accepted it, sliding it in its place at his side.

His eyes searched every corner for his companion that he had for a while now.

But she was nowhere to be seen. Curious; He approached the Kitchen. She was sitting there, on the floor staring at a small jug.

"N-No…more…Cookies…" she whimpered. Raven rolled his eyes, staring at Shadow who dropped said object into his open hand. Waving the cookie in Dusk's face, She glared at him. "My cookie!" Raven smirked.

"Beg." He replied. She looked absolutely heartbroken at that said.

"…B-But…My--…My cookie…" She whimpered. She tackled him full force and they both tumbled down. Raven growled but he stopped when she fought to get the cookie out of her reach. Amusement overrode his annoyance. She clawed for the cookie, he kept her back. He flinched when he felt something sharp stab into his fingers.

Glaring at her with fury, Her teeth were firmly attached to his fingers, Cooking and all. Tugging sharply, He was surprised when her body followed. "Let go." He grunted. She refused.

"Nom." She replied, Fingers still in mouth.

--

"Van, I have to say with so much damage there- …What the…" Started Goato, The gold Organoid roared at the sight.

Raven and Dusk were wrestling…

Well, More of Raven was sitting on struggling Dusk who was trying to get a cookie. Zeke blinked at Duke, who shrugged after realizing no one was dying. Van gawked.

Raven was smirking, holding the cookie just out of Dusk's grip. The smirk was not tainted into an evil one like most of his were.

No. It was a simple, truthful smirk of someone teasing someone.

"What are you two doing out of bed and Raven give Dusk her cookie." Grunted Goato. Raven rolled his eyes, Smirk gone. He sat up, Cookie still in hand.

"You don't own me. No one does." Raven glanced at Dusk, who looked furious.

"My cookie!" She tackled him again, this time he merely stood still as she clawed at his shoulders. "Cookie!" He rolled his eyes and walked, causing the poor girl to cling tighter. "Gah! I'm still on your back you moron!" She snapped sharply. He shrugged slightly.

"I don't care. I'm moving. Get off." Sneered Raven. Raven walked down the hall, and a series of things happened at once.

Dusk jumped off Raven's back, The door next to her slammed open. She screamed in surprise, Raven turned around to see a surprised Irvine carrying metal parts. She yowled as her hands were caught in the door handle.

Raven sighed, grabbing her hands roughly and yanking them from the door handle.

"Clumsy idiot." He snapped. Gazing at her knuckles. True to his words, her hands were dark red, turning blue and black quickly. He hissed in annoyance and yanked her down the hall to the healing-room. He placed a cold washcloth (Soaked) On her hand, searching for bandages. Obsidian whined at her and was about to nuzzle her hand but Raven shouted from the bathroom. "Touch her knuckles, and you'll make it worse."

Obsidian shut up after that. She gazed out the window, Spotting groups of Zaber fangs coming in over the distance.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, Pointing with her bad hand. Then screaming because it hurt. Raven came in, and with a roll of his eyes swat her.

"Stop it." He snapped, Settling down. He gazed out the window. "Those Zaber Fangs are new things that the Guardian Force just ordered." He sneered.

--

Goato typed quickly on the computer. "Alright Dusk, You're free to launch."

"_Dusk, Rebirth Launching!"_

The launch pad stretched far and the draconic-blade zoid launched out. Only to smash into the ground. _"Gah! Your launch pad is defective Goato!" _Snapped Dusk, her face appearing in a screen. Goato grinned sheepishly.

"What can I do?" He asked slowly. Raven glared at him from his spot in Rebirth in the back seat.

"_Goato. You're a failure."_Snapped the moody teen. Dusk gave a sigh… Rebirth got up and she clenched the controls.

--

Dusk gazed at Raven, who had his feet kicked up, ankles crossed on the shoulder of her own seat. Arms crossed he seemed to be sleeping. Shadow was on Rebirth's head, along with Obsidian. The Zoid was trotting awfully slow.

"…I think I need a cookie." Mumbled Dusk to herself. To her surprise, Raven's pale hand held a cookie to her. She grinned. "Thanks!" She snatched it and shoved it in her mouth. He shrugged, getting back in his position. "Recon mission, _Start!_" Shouted Dusk enthused! "Obsidian!" She roared. The Organoid charged into the Zoid, causing a boost of speed. She pressed several buttons, and the boosters began to heat. Raven opened his eyes.

"Shadow." He muttered. The Organoid charged into the cockpit, Appearing right between the cramped seats of the front and back. Dusk grunted but ignored it.

A burst of speed caused Dusk to change her attitude. The zoid's shield covered the cockpit as it burst through the land. She boredly examined the landscape until she came across a ruin.

"Hey…" She yanked a control on the side, Jerking Rebirth to the side and charging toward the ruins. Once there, she jerked Rebirth to a stop. Shadow, Herself, Raven and Obsidian landing outside of Rebirth. They walked into the ruins without so much as a few words exchanged. "Raven you ever been to a place like th-

A horrid, screeching roar interrupted her. She froze, Obsidian Snarled beside her. Even Shadow growled. Raven glanced at Shadow.

"What was _that_?" asked Dusk, narrowing into a ready position. She walked a bit forward, pointing at the door. Obsidian's tail smacked it open and she peered in. Her face looked horrified. There were three Organoids, Two a bleak, brown in color. The other a bluish-green. They were strapped to a wall, Mechanical arms probing open the chests of the creatures and taking the cords out. The cords were then shoved into the broken parts of Zoid-cores.

"This is disgusting…" Whispered Dusk. Raven stared. Obsidian and Shadow shuddered at the sight. The Organoids cried more and more… She shook her head when the sound of a gunshot fired. The dim lighting suddenly flared on and she came face to face with a blonde haired male and a darker, black haired male. Both had guns.

She recognized them as the pilots of Berserk Fury and Liger Zero.

"Don't move." Gauron stated, gun pointing at her. She stared at the pilot of the Liger Zero. "How do you like this facility? Beautiful isn't it? This is where we created Liger Zero and Berserk Fury." Dusk raised a brow.

"Created?! Your tortu-

A gun shot interrupted her again.

"Shutting up." She replied quickly. Raven looked irritated…

"Silence! Once I perfect _this _Liger Zero species, I will give the strongest to my son… and make him the best!" Smiled Gauron fondly.

"Your son?" asked Dusk slowly. Gauron frowned at her.

"I have a son…Sickly boy. I wanted to name him Bit…but alas, my wife wanted to name him Rain. Rain is a wonderful boy…but he cannot walk."

…Dusk frowned deeply. _Great, Now I don't have the heart to hurt this guy._

"Look We'll just-

Raven pulled out his Pistol and shot at Gauron. Gauron screamed as the bullet skid across his shoulder. Raven grabbed Dusk and yanked her toward him, Shadow roaring and charging toward Gauron. The Berserk Fury's Pilot pushed the side of his gun against the Organoid. Dusk took this chance to look up at Raven. He didn't look angry or mad, or sad or anything of the sort. She also (Dully noting so) That he easily held her around the waist and could pick her up. Obsidian charged this time, smashing into Shadow efficiently knocking the Berserk Fury's pilot over and Gauron. The two Organoids leapt up, smacked claws like a high-five and wobbled toward the teens.

"…I want to save those Organoids Raven." Whimpered Dusk. Raven glared at her…but looked at the things.

"Do what you want." He replied, Letting her go. Gun still aimed. Suddenly, several of the arms turned to get Obsidian and Shadow. The two Organoid yelped. Raven pointed his gun at the arm, shooting it off. Dusk ducked under it and charged toward the closest Organoid. One of the brown ones.

The creatures wiggled madly, Eyes flaring with madness. The second closet one, his eyes bleak and sparking barely. Then it closed up and shut down.

Falling apart. She stared in horror, as the mechanical arm picked up its core and put it into the empty Zoid Cockpit. The closest to her roared and snapped at an arm, Chewing off the metal plates holding it, It glared at Dusk.

"Oh Cr-

"Move!" Shouted Raven. She turned tail to run, but the beast jumped on her. Obsidian grabbing its tail and smashed it up against the wall. While the two organoids fought, Dusk thanked Obsidian and launched toward the tealish Organoid. It looked hurt and in pain, but still alive. She took a piece of metal from the previous Organoids and smacked the metal holding the teal on.

"Hold on…We'll get you out. I promise!" She whimpered as her pained knuckles cried for her to stop stressing them. The teal Organoid's unique, purple eyes stared at her. Obsidian hurled the brown Organoid away and charged to assist her. Gauron pointed his gun at Dusk, Raven pointed his at him. "Please hold on." She whimpered. The Organoid stared longer at Obsidian. Then roared. It started to push against the metal bars holding it.

"What?! NO!" shouted Gauron, Charging toward her. Raven shot at his ankle. Hitting the older man in the Achilles tendon.

He gave a scream. Dusk closed her eyes to block out the sound, only smashing metal against metal. The metal arms tried to pry open the teal chest plates, but Obsidian bit them off quickly. The sound of a loud snap echoed and she blinked as the metal was yanked right off. The teal Organoid snapped at the other bars, throwing them off. It landed on the ground. Tilting its head at her, It sniffed, Mechanical nostrils flaring. Then, with a yelp, Grabbed her and burst the boosters on his back on. Flying quickly toward Raven. Raven blinked at the creature, As Shadow grabbed him with cords and launched into the air. Obsidian followed quickly. Gauron snapped for them to come back, but the paw of a Zaber fang smashed through. The brown Organoid stared after them then spotted the Berserk Fury and Liger Zero in the distance…

--

"You're saying, you found this thing…in a ruin?" asked Goato sharply. Dusk nodded, whining at her even more bandaged hand. The teal Organoid turned out to glow an almost neon color in the sunlight and in moonlight dim into a deep, sleek silver-ish color. The teal beast gazed at Obsidian, who growled a soft reply.

The two spoke and the base shook quickly. Dusk and Raven gazed at the screens, showing two Zoid's that resembled a Genosaur.

"Oh great!" Snapped Gaoto.

"_Get out here!"_Roared the pilot. Berserk Fury behind them. Van's Slash liger leapt out, Fangs gleaming angrily. Dusk bit her lip.

"I thought the Zaber fang…" The Berserk Fury, upon closer examination was a tinted brown. Dusk froze and shook. "That…brown Organoid…" Raven growled and charged into the hanger.

"Raven! GenoBreaker isn't read-" Started Dusk.

"Shut up!" Roared Raven, GenoBreaker soon rushing out to join Van. The teal Organoid gazed at Dusk's worried expression. She whimpered…As Rebirth wasn't completely repaired either. Then a look of pure determination flashed on the Organoid's face. Grabbing her arm, She yelped when it dragged her to the Hanger.

"Wha-…"

Goato growled went to follow, But Duke stepped infront of him, shaking his metal head. "Why?!"

Duke just growled. Obsidian looked outside, eyes flashing. He then gave this odd…mechanical grin to Goato before taking off after Dusk.

--

The teal beast sat her in her seat of Rebirth. She stared at the teal beast. It seemed to grin at her reassuringly. Opening its chest, the cord pressed against a circular outlet in Rebirth. The Zoid booted up, and on the front it said it big letters.

**E X T R A C T-**

…

**I M P U T C O M M A N D**

She stared at it blankly…Slowly Letters appeared on the screen.

**U…L...T…I…M…A…T…E…**_**X**_**…**

She looked up at the teal Organoid …confused. The screen flared red and this time, pitch black letters spell clearly. **ULITMATE DEATH SAUR-OBSIDIAN**

**FORMAT**…

Dusk frowned. In black letters, staring at her was the name **Death Gigas.**

The teal Organoid gave her head a small nuzzle, before charging into the Rebirth. On the screen floated.

_Thank You, Human._

She blinked in horror as the cockpit shut of Rebirth. The Zoid's armor began to chip off. And through the eye, She saw Obsidian charging, slamming right into Rebirth as a beam of red light. Becoming one with the Zoid once again. It seemed just like when it turned into a Death Saur, the cocoon…

--

"Raven!" Shouted Van, blocking a hit with his shield. Van fought with the Berserk Fury, But it simply tossed him aside with the claws. Raven ignored Van and charged, smacking headfirst into Berserk Fury. The two Zoid's fought, but it didn't seem to be working to win. The frenzied Organoid inside didn't want to give up.

Shadow whimpered as another slam caused the beast to shake. Van had managed to take down one Genosaur, but the other had a Charged Particle beam pointed at him. Plopping his shield on, He slammed straight into the beam, Pointing the blade at the Genosaur's mouth.

Hopefully this would work as it did on Raven.

And so it did, The Genosaur burst into flames. The Berserk Fury however, wouldn't have that. The third Charged Particle gun pointed at the Slash Liger and fired. Raven bashed the Zoid so it moved its aim off the Core, but that still destroyed the back legs.

"_What is _that _Dusk?!"_

"_Just Shut up. Anyway. Dusk, Death Gigas, Launching!"_Raven glanced up, The Launch pad sticking out. Landing on the ground was some Zoid, related to a Death Saur but…smaller. And thinner. It crawled on all four, but the claws were much longer and sharper, Eyes narrow slits like the Death Saur. Small guns were on the top of its head, again…the same as the Deathsaur. On its back had a pair of boosters much like the kind Rebirth had. The side still had its blades, but a pair of blades were attached to the front ankle joints and one claw that resembled the Berserk Fury's but with Four claws sat at the top between the Boosters. It remained the pitch black color, but could take a hit or two. The tail had become a lot larger and resembled the tail of the Berserk Fury. It gave a roar, shaking the ground beneath it. It definitely made most Zoid's look small though, and the metal compacted around its arms and body made it seem so much heavier then the Rebirth.

"Let's go Gigas! Obsidian!" Shouted Dusk. The Zoid burst into a run, charging toward the Berserk Fury. They slammed head to head as the GenoBreaker moved back. A sonic boom responded. Raven turned sharply, gazing at the Liger Zero charging at him. He growled and tail smacked it, Sending it skidding.

"_Dusk. What are you driving?!" _ Asked Van.

"This is my new Zoid. My new Rebirth. My Ultimate X, Death Gigas."

The Zoid roared in response and the claw smacked the Berserk Fury away. Turning sharply, Raven recognized the flaps on the back of the feet. They all slammed down, and it didn't surprise Raven when a small gun pointed out. The claw between the boosters shifted up and began to spin.

"Want to help me out here Raven?" Raven snorted and stomped next to her, Charged Particle beam starting.

_**Giga Cannon, Heating. **_Dusk rose a brow. "I thought this was a charged Particle gun?" _**System Response: **_

_**Giga Cannon Information:**_

_**Particle absorption.**_

_**Particle compaction.**_

_**Particle centered. **_

_**Particles shoved into main core. **_

_**Core burns particles.**_

_**Particle release through only exits.**_

_**Exits:**_

_**Mouth-Main Gun**_

_**Ravager**_

_**Mouth-Side Gun LEFT**_

_**Mouth-Side Gun RIGHT**_

Dusk gawked again. "You mean this thing has three of those Charged whatchama-kalits?"

_**Damage estimated:**_

_**50 Legs.**_

_**25 Ravager.**_

_**10 Cockpit.**_

_**0.0001 Alternate Self Defense Form. (D E A T H S A U R – ULTIMATE OBSIDIAN)**_

…She sighed. "Don't I get a choice in this?" The Zoid trembled as power surged through it. "Christ, Guess not."

_**Giga Cannon Complete. Aim.**_

So she did as a giant Crosshair appeared on the screen. She pulled several levers to the side as the crosshair shook, then focused on the Berserk Fury. She felt weight shove down on her as it pointed at the Berserk Fury.

And the beam was released.

--

_**A/N: Ouchie…Death Gigas Evil. But anyway. Expect bad stuff to happen . Lots of bad stuff. All of the Zoids that were original Command Wolf, Blade Liger, Genobreaker, Etc WILL be evolving –Chuckles evilly-- **_


	11. Battle Mode: 0982

**This is where the main part of the story starts!**

**THANK YOU ShadowRebirth37**

**Battle Modes**

"Please Raven?" begged Dusk, staring at him with big, puppy silver eyes. Raven merely rolled his amethyst ones, giving her a glare.

"No."

"Please!" She whimpered. Raven sighed. _"This girl is so annoying!" _He reached over into the back, grabbing a jar and opening it. She grinned and he took out a chocolate chip cookie. She looked absolutely ecstatic.

"_But…that shot…"_

_**The three cannons that pointed side by side from the mouth of Death Gigas shot, the claws clicking shut quickly blasting another beam. Everything before Death Gigas burned and disintegrated, the ground began to turn into lava from the horrid heat radiating from the beam. Raven then heard the screech from his intercom. **_

_**Dusk cried out. He glanced from his own Particle gun to witness the steam burst from the cockpit itself. Narrowing his eyes sharply, he did something he never would ever consider himself doing back when. He stopped his gun and rammed the Broken down GenoBreaker right into Dusk's Death Gigas. Knocking both over. He felt heat radiating from the Zoid but the beam was forced to cancel. **_

"_Thanks to you I burnt the rest of my Zoid…" _He seethed, still holding the cookie in front of Dusk's face. Dusk tackled him and tried to get it. He let her this time. Her hands were wrapped in bandages around the palms, as they were burnt horribly. He smirked when she swallowed the cookie whole.

"Yay~ Cookie." She smiled brightly at Raven, who rolled his eyes. She then slid off the bed and bit the door handle, yanking it open and wobbled down the hall. Raven leaned on his hands, gazing at the door. Goato then entered.

"Raven?" Raven gazed at him, this time as a glare.

"What?"

"…The…GenoBreaker is …Um….Erm. Getting stronger." Raven raised a brow. "…We mean it is changing into something stronger."

Raven snorted. "Why sound so nervous, Goato?" Goato looked away. Raven let out a 'tch' and turned away. "Goato, just get out of the room."

"…If you betray us Raven, Just don't take Dusk with you. She doesn't need to turn as corrupt as you." Goato snapped, glaring hatefully at Raven. Raven let a sly smirk cross his lips.

"Does it matter what side she has picked? Quite frankly she _is _a useful thing." Raven just felt the desire to irk the ex-bandit captain. _"Dusk wouldn't join me even if I was going to." _Dusk kicked the door open, smashing the back of it into Goato.

"Op, Sorry 'bout that." Snickered Dusk, crawling back onto _Raven's _bed. "Raven! Cookie!"

"Get your own!"

"Please!"

Raven groaned internally. Why him? He flicked her forehead. "No. Get it yourself."

"Please Raven? I'll be your slave for a week!" Raven did take note that Goato froze when Dusk said this. He nearly laughed.

"…You can't even use your hands." Grumbled Raven, raising a brow. Dusk shrugged.

"I tried." She sat next to him, blinking at Goato. "Whatcha need anyway?" She tilted her head at her ex-guardian.

"Just…checking up on you. That's all." He offered an old smile and Dusk nodded.

"If you think so." She said, tilting her head curiously. Raven furrowed his brows… For some odd reason, what she said was familiar. He shrugged and laid on his bed, ignoring her as he began to rest. His ears however, overheard something.

"I found out where the Backdraft came from. The other half of the planet where they set up walls and such…I heard they're technology is much better then ours! The Backdraft come from there. I heard the only way to actually get to them is to beat through all of the battles and get to a high rank!" Raven smirked then.

---

"_Run! It's the red Zaber fang!" The young Raven grinned a foul grin, Zaber tearing asunder anyone getting in his way. He skid to a stop as a pure black Rev Raptor was in front of him. _

"_Oh Hello!" A feminine voice shouted. She was extremely young sounded however. Raven raised a brow, Charging toward her. "Ahh!!" The Zoid dodged quickly ,grabbing his paw with two claws. "Hey! Don't be such a meanie! I'm not a bad person!" _

"_Who are you?" _

"_Just passing by and I found this Zoid. The heat is irritating." She complained. Raven's face appeared in her screen, and he was met with the face of a young pale girl. She had the most unique silver eyes that glowed brilliantly. _

_He narrowed his eyes, then spotted something pitch black in the corner of the cockpit. "…And why're you piloting this Zoid?" _

"_I don't know…I don't remember very much…" Raven raised a brow at her. _

"_**Raven! Retreat to our main Force Now!"**_

_Raven rolled his eyes. "Hey wait…" The girl stopped him. "_

"_What?" _

"_Can I come with you?"_

"_No." He stated coldly, walking off. The Rev-Raptor followed anyway. _

"_Hey, Whatcha favorite color??" "How Old are you?" "Why're you always frowning? You'll get wrinkles you know-_

"_Would you shut up?!" Roared Raven._

"_Can I _please_ come with you? I'll be your slave for a week!" Raven stared at her dumbly for a moment._

"_Your useless." He stated flatly._

"_Ah well. I tried." She grinned at him. "Well anyway, Can I atleast get your name?"_

"_Raven."_

"_Cool! I don't really have a name…but I'll remember yours!"_

---

He narrowed his eyes sharply. They often met after that. They called her Rev until her Zoid blew up at one point… He sighed and shook it off. Dusk was laying on the other bed, sound asleep. He slowly slid out of bed, sitting a hand on her head.

What was he doing?

She was cold, and he felt it radiating off on his hand. He then gazed at Obsidian. With a growl, He glared at Obsidian.

"Get her." Obsidian stared at Raven curiously, then nodded and slid his master onto his back. Raven stormed into the storage area. It was dark out, so he had time. Opening the door, A huge sight greeted him. It was a blue Zoid with a unique design on its body, Three heads. One in the shape of a saw as an arm, the other a gun. The front head had huge gaping teeth and the tail had vents lined through it. Shadow was sitting under it, Then gazed at Raven. At Raven's smirk of approval, Shadow roared.

"Geno Hydra."

---

"Where could Raven be?!" Van slid to a stop, the Slash Liger looking left and right. He frowned deeply. "This is frightening. Maybe if you didn't say anything Goato we wouldn't be in this situation!" Grumbled Van. It was way too early in his opinion.

"WE've got a problem! Death Gigas is gone too!" Van glared at Goato's picture.

"No!" Moonbay shouted in the background.

"What's wrong Moonbay?"

"All the food I cooked ! Gone! There aren't even any cookies left!"

Goato's voice slid in, Confused.

"I found them Van."

---

"What now?" asked Dusk quietly, raising a brow at the guards in front of her.

"As you both know, the wars are over. Those officials who were once in the wars now decided upon creating something called a Battle Commission. We need Able-bodied Zoid-Pilots to battle against each other, rise in the ranks… The whole half beyond Callis City does it now."

Raven snorted. "Why would we waste our time doing that?" He sneered. The guard raised a brow at Raven's crude tone, but continued on.

"Well, Not only will it earn great reputation for you, but it'll help expand the land in a more peaceful situation…-

"You left out the information on the Backdraft however." Sneered the other guard… Dusk looked interested.

"Well, Raven. We get paid for it, and we also get to see new Zoids and stuff! Please we rarely get to see this half of the upgraded planet!" She pouted. Raven glared at her.

"_When did she become able to affect me I don't want to know."_

"Fine!" He snarled. The Guards blinked at each other, then moved aside. The huge gate opened.

"Those are your Zoids right?" Asked the guards, pointing to the Gustav and the two cloaked Zoids.

"Yes." Replied Dusk with a grin. The guards offered each a very odd square computer that resembled a calculator…

A computer voice beeped on the square computer…things.

"**Register Warrior for team:-**

"**WARRIOR NAME:**

The number pad turned into a Alphabet pad. "Hmm…Raven? What do we call this team thing?"

Raven snorted. "Don't ask me." He stated flatly.

So Dusk typed onto hers.

**Register Warrior for Team: Ace**

**WARRIOR NAME: Dusk**

She grinned at Raven, who rolled his eyes but copied her information.

**DUSK; Register Code 0068X9**

**RAVEN; Register Code 0294Z7**

**Please Rewrite into the Computer and place into ZOID Mechanical Compartment Chamber.**

They copied it in and blinked at each other. Then shrugged. Climbing into the Gustav, It began to move. Raven lazily stomped on the pedal as Obsidian and Shadow lay on the seats next to them.

---

"Woah!" Dusk gazed in amazement at the odd, large moving objects. "They're so much more farther in technology then the side we come from! Why did they let us in anyway Raven?" asked Dusk, tilting her head curiously. She had healed so she could now use her palms.

Raven shrugged carelessly. "Because they need us for the promotion." He kept his eyes on the road.

"I don't think we have enough people to use that Launcher System do we?" She asked, Pointing to the large …_thing. _It was Red and Orange, looking like a…something indescribable.

Then it said in big letters on the side. _**Hover Cargo**_

Dusk and Raven continued to drive on, until they passed some man who ran in front of their vehicle.

"Oy!" Snarled Raven, stomping the pedal of the break.

"Hey…you two look new… I offer you something unique!" He snivled. Raven glowered, But Dusk sighed.

"let's just see what he says…" She climbed out, Raven glowering.

"Just for…100,000….You can have this Hover Cargo and the two Zoids inside!" He pointed at a very…small Helcat and Revraptor Zoid.

Dusk sighed…

"Look We don't-

"We'll take it." Raven cut her off. She faulted.

"But you just told me tha-

"We'll be having extra weapons and Zoids, The hover Cargo can be repaired with my expertise." He smirked sharply at Dusk. She sighed again…

"Okay."

---

"Are you _sure _this is a good idea Van?" asked Fiona quietly, clinging the back of Van's chair. The Slash Liger roared, charging still.

"I'm positive Fiona- Woah! Zeke Woah!" The Slash Liger skid to a stop at the gate.

The Cockpit opened. "'ey, You see a Raven and a Dusk Come by here?" The guards blinked, then shook their heads. Van slid back in.

The guards had just switched posts.

---

"How does this work?" asked Dusk slowly, messing with the computer in the Hover Cargo. It was Red and Black instead.

Gustav, Genohydra and Death Gigas were in the Hover Cargo and fit nicely. As did the now sold Helcat and Revraptor.

A large capsule fell from the sky and Dusk gave a gasp of interest. "Woah! They really do have Satellites now!"

"**Please Step onto your Launchers now and prepare for the Battle." **A small, white computer-person was inside. A judge.

Dusk grinned widely. "Raven, think this will be easy? It is three against two…"

"Shut up and launch!"

"Alright!"

She flicked Obsidian on the nose to teach him how to use the computer and ran to the Launch room. Both watch the thing set up, and Dusk grinned, Entering the Death Gigas.

Dusk shifted uncomfortably on the launcher. "Oh boy, this is od---GAHHH!" The pad clicked and hurled Death Gigas onto the field.

Shadow roared.

"Launching." Replied Raven. Genohydra launched next to Dusk.

Three Rev Raptors were infront of them.

"let's go Raven!"

"Shut up and go."

"**Battle Mode 0982. Ready? Fight!" **

"Let's take this New team down! Ignore their Zoids, they probably can't use em!" The Raptors spread apart.

Raven's booster burst on as he charged forward.

"Let's go Death Gigas!" The huge claws came down, slapping one Raptor away simply.

Raven smirked. Maybe this _would _prove entertaining.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EXTRA TO NEXT CHAPTER:

"Dusk! MOVE!" Shouted Raven. Fear gripping his inside. He had never felt this scared in his life. And he didn't even feel it for himself.

"SYSTEM FREEZE" on his monitor.

"No Raven! I won't leave them to take you aside!!" A picture of Dusk appeared in his screen, she looked around the room. As soon as she spotted the tied down, Broken down Helcat, her eyes narrowed.

"Dusk! Don't you even think about it! Gain some intelligence and _run!_ I can handle this!"

She smiled at him. "No you can't. You aren't alone anymore." A flash of light blinded him, electricity burst from the screen around Dusk and he lost connection. His gaze found that of the Liger Zero and its two companions, A Lightening Saix and a red Horn. Death Gigas being trapped on the Gustav beside them.

"Give up!" Snarled the pilot of the Liger Zero. "Strike…."

---

Dusk stared quietly at the controls in front of her, grasping them once…twice. "Thank you…so much for this Obsidian." A tear slid down her cheek as it landed on the computer. A quiet roar responded. As she heard the pilot of the Liger Zero shout. "Strike…Laser-

"Launching, Zero Rebirth!"

The pad stuck out, and it shot out the pitch black Liger Zero, Claws flaring brightly.

"_**Claw Attack!" **_They both shout.

And they both smashed right into each other. Shadow took Raven out of the Genohydra, Gazing coldly at the broken down Zoid hidden in a crate.

"Shadow."

Shadow leapt inside.

"**Launching, Berserk Fury!" **


	12. You're not alone

**Thank you again ShadowRebirth37!**

**You're never alone**

Raven sighed in the seat of the Genohydra, legs propped up against the computer. The team infront of him was decimated, as Death Gigas had steam bursting out in chunks.

"This isn't good Raven, Death Gigas is too strong for this type of simple, segment battles." Whined Dusk, hitting the keyboard a couple times on his screen. He shrugged.

"Get back to the Hover Cargo." Raven nudged her on, and she sighed, face disappearing. The Death Gigas began to run back to the Hover Cargo. Raven landed in soon after, walking up to the main room to see Dusk fighting with Obsidian over probably something trivial. She blinked at him, then smiled brightly. He rolled his eyes. Sitting next to her.

A screen flared with numbers and stuff. "Another battle?" asked Dusk with a raised brow.

**Team: Range BD**

**CHALLENGE**

**Team: Ace.**

**Battlefield- 773.**

"Hmmm…" Raven hummed quietly.

"Range BD? What's BD stand for?" asked Dusk, tilting her head curiously. Raven shrugged.

"Whatever. Just get to the Cargo area… We'll move out." Raven stated flatly. Dusk frowned at him.

"You've been moody lately. PMS-

"Get moving!"

"Alright Alright! God calm your hormones!" She grumbled, shoving her hands in her pocket. Raven suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shrugging it off, Shadow bounded over to his master.

"Obsidian. Get ready. Dusk will probably need you."

Why did he bother to tell Obsidian he didn't know.

---

"What is that?" Whispered Dusk to the weird bird Zoid.

Raven sneered. "launching Geno Hydra!"

Dusk hurried after, pressing the controls down. "Ready to go, Death Gigas!" Death Gigas launched out, only to smash right onto a hole.

"Stupid girl." Hissed Raven, launching next to the hole. He looked in and narrowed his eyes at the fact several Molga Zoids were down there, wrapping the Zoid in a net.

A beam of light burst out of the Zoid and landed next to Raven. Obsidian.

"_Bd…Backdraft." _Raven snarled and pressed his boosters down, hard. "Go Shadow!"

Shadow burst from the hover Cargo, smashing into the Geno Hydra.

"**You're pretty sharp, Raven." **A Liger Zero landed beside the bird Zoid. A Lightening Saix ran next to it, A Red Horn not far behind. The bird Zoid turned sharply, retreating to a very large Whale Zoid. Raven pulled a side lever back, a clicking noise responded.

The Liger Zero charged, slamming headfirst into Raven. Raven winced once, then grasped the side controls. Pressing them all the way forward, he clicked a small switch and the heads quickly rotated.

Liger Zero leapt away quickly as a huge saw tried to rake his Zoid in half. The heads quickly changed again and The Liger Zero shook as it was pelted by bullets. The heads switched back to normal and the main head chomped onto the Liger Zero's leg.

"**Now!" **Shouted Liger Zero's pilot. The Red horn smashed his horn right into the GenoHydra, as the Lightening saix charged a large green blast in its gun. It fired and The Geno Hydra was thrown forward.

Raven glanced through the shield and spotted Dusk running toward the Hover Cargo, then two Redlers not far behind.

"Dusk! MOVE!" Shouted Raven. Fear gripping his inside. He had never felt this scared in his life. And he didn't even feel it for himself.

"SYSTEM FREEZE" on his monitor.

"No Raven! I won't leave them to take you aside!!" A picture of Dusk appeared in his screen, she looked around the room. As soon as she spotted the tied down, Broken down Helcat, her eyes narrowed.

"Dusk! Don't you even think about it! Gain some intelligence and _run!_ I can handle this!"

She smiled at him. "No you can't. You aren't alone anymore." A flash of light blinded him, electricity burst from the screen around Dusk and he lost connection. His gaze found that of the Liger Zero and its two companions, A Lightening Saix and a red Horn. Death Gigas being trapped on the Gustav beside them.

"Give up!" Snarled the pilot of the Liger Zero. "Strike…."

---

Dusk stared quietly at the controls in front of her, grasping them once…twice. "Thank you…so much for this Obsidian." A tear slid down her cheek as it landed on the computer. A quiet roar responded. As she heard the pilot of the Liger Zero shout. "Strike…Laser-

"Launching, Zero Rebirth!"

The pad stuck out, and it shot out the pitch black Liger Zero, Claws flaring brightly.

"_**Claw Attack!" **_They both shout.

And they both smashed right into each other. Shadow took Raven out of the Genohydra, Gazing coldly at the broken down Zoid hidden in a crate.

"Shadow."

Shadow leapt inside, a cone of light surrounded it.

"Preparing the Berserk Fury."

---

Zero Rebirth snarled, claws stomping down as Liger Zero charged again. Zero Rebirth with its superior speed leapt into the air, slamming down on the Liger Zero and leaping off. The cannons on its belly shot off, shooting Liger Zero. The Red Horn charged, horn down.

Dusk looked around the inside. "This Zoid is so odd!" She glanced at the buttons on the side. Shrugging, Dusk pressed the panels. "Let's go Obsidian!"

Zero Rebirth roared, charging at Liger Zero.

"**Strike…"**

"Laser claw attack Obsidian!" Finished Dusk, Pressing the boosters all the way out.

Again, Liger Zero smashed headfirst into Rebirth, Claws clicking against each other.

"**Kel! We've got a problem there-ssss" **Static interrupted him.

"**What?! What's going on?!" **Kel, the pilot of the Liger Zero moved back. Dusk turned around sharply, and a Berserk Fury stomped toward them.** "No! That Zoid is detroy-**

"Do you really think, you can defeat me?!"

The Berserk Fury's foot claws stomped down, Claws stretching forward. "Move Dusk. Now."

"Moving!" Dusk ran behind the Berserk fury, not at all surprised the two claws twisted and moved.

"**Retreat!"** Shouted Kel.

"Oh no you don't!"

Raven turned sharply, shooting down the Redlers, Red horn and Lightening Saix. "Get him Dusk. Now!"

"You aren't going to escape with my Death Gigas!" She blinked as the inside of the Liger Rebirth began to change. Screens went down as some new ones came up. The chair slid back as the belts tightened. "What's going on Obsidian?"

The Liger Zero shifted to the blue self, Jager.

"oh…Good Job Obsidian! Rebirth Jager! Mobilize!"

"You're extremely immature, you know that?" Raven snorted to her.

"Shut up. Let me ha- Fu~ _Gahhhh!! This thing is too fast!"_

The black and dark blue Rebirth Jager rumbled a snarl and launched forward, for every one paw stomp it moved several meters, easily catching up to the enemy jager.

"**What?! No! You're stupid Organoid-**

"Increases the speed of any Zoid its in! Obsidian!"

Rebirth slammed a paw on the Jager's booster, knocking it over. Rebirth slid to a stop, then the boosters slid to the side and burst open.

"Let's go!"

Raven slid deep into his chair, watching Rebirth Jager's claws glow brightly. The Berserk Fury rumbled and shifted. "What are you doing Shadow?"

He didn't get a response.

"Shadow?" asked Raven slowly, confused.

No response. The Berserk Fury's eyes flared, and he flung his claws out. "Shadow what are you doing?!" Raven shouted. He noticed that Rebirth Jager shook, Body glowing again.

"What's going on Raven?!" shouted Dusk.

Raven ignored her, looking through the controls.

"**Well Well. Apparently you didn't know. This Zoid will either absorb your Organoid, or your Organoid will go insane inside it!"**

"You're wrong!" Rebirth Jager snarled, turning sharply to the Zero Jager. "Schneider form Obsidian!" Rebirth Jager shifted mid charge, Body shifting to the heavier Schneider. Blades a deep blood red. Liger Zero changed to Schneider as well, and when the blades collided, Rebirth's broke off. "What-

"**You're Zoid is weaker then mine in strength. I win this match!"**

Raven felt Berserk Fury roar. He grasped the controls as it launched itself forward, claws smashing down on the Schneider.

He heard the familiar roar of Shadow, then smirked smugly.

"You forgot this; Kel. My Organoid is the strongest!"

Shadow roared proudly and hurled the now returned to Liger Zero away, its Orange armor seemed to just fall off its body even though it usually just shifted. Rebirth Schneider changed back, no armor falling off at all.

"He isn't worth our time. Come on Raven." Dusk's voice came through the com. Raven snorted, turning sharply. Dusk walked to the Death Gigas. "Obsidian, you control the Zero Rebirth, I'll get Gigas."

---

Raven reclined against the couch, Dusk sleeping at some awkward angle next to him. He blinked at her, then rolled his eyes. Shadow and Obsidian were sleeping in the corner, like twins. Raven got up to go cook the usual food he'd eaten his life, Beans.

"_As much as I've had it, I'm getting sick of it." _He thought negatively, setting a pot on the stove to heat its watery contents. Then he got out his knife, sliding out and setting it on the can in his hand. A tired hand grasped his, Dusk using the other to rub her eye.

"I'll cook. Beans are bad for you anyway."

"They ar-

"Just please?" she asked, Puppy dog…sleepy eye'dly. Raven shrugged, tossing the can back and expertly putting the knife into his pocket.

"Do what you want." Dusk waved and yawned, proceeding to take out pans and such. Good thing they had bought food earlier before.

As Raven heard **calamity **in the kitchen, he flicked on the T.V.

"In the meantime, The Blitz team has been rising in rank! As Steve Toros, Oscar Hemeros and Laon-

Raven again, shut off the T.V when he heard a near explosion from the kitchen. Walking in, setting a hand on the side of the wall, he prompted himself up in a very lazy manner.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He grumbled to her back, raising a brow. Dusk then turned, smiling at him. Some odd, yellow…soup? Was in a pot, boiling.

"No No, I'm cooking Chicken Soup."

"…Right…Taste it first, I'd prefer _not _to die by your incompetent hands."

A spatula was sent his way, which he caught. He glared at her. Opening his mouth to speak, she interrupted him. "Uh –no. I'm cooking for you, Accept it. Now go sit on the kitchen table. or I'll take your knife away."

He growled. _Why is she treating me like a child?!_

"Go. Shoo. Don't bother a women when she cooks!"

"I hate females." Raven mumbled, turning sharply.

"Then are you into Males?" asked Dusk with a raised brow, stirring the soup. Raven stopped.

"I'm not _into _anything. I don't need it."

Dusk laughed. "I'm sure you crave contact." Raven glowered sharply at her, turning back around only to be surprised as the girl was infront of him. "Haha!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His face screwed up, mouth open gaping like a fish.

For some weird reason, he realized several things he never really noticed. Firstly, she was really warm. Secondly, her skin was soft in her short sleeved shirt and vest. Thirdly, his face felt like it was burning.

And he had no clue why. His amethyst eyes shook as he focused on her form.

She looked up at him, Silver eyes glowing brightly. "See? Feel bette-…Raven?" She asked, tilting her head. Her cheek rubbed against his chest as she bent her head slightly to focus up at him completely. He continued to stare, and then lifted his scarred hand, resting it on her shoulder.

He let out a shaky breath. "Alright. Alright. Now let go." She grinned and let go.

His body shivered once, missing the warmth it just had. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he approached the beeping T.V as a bowl sat on the table in the living quarters, steaming hot with a spoon and fork in it. He rolled his eyes, sitting down to eat.

---

"Team GF-X. Is what we're up against." Mumbled Dusk, looking at the note card. Raven felt a lump in his throat again.

What was going on?! He shook his head furiously.

"You okay Raven? I think I can handle it."

"Shut up and get in your Zoid."

"Which one?" asked Dusk innocently. He blinked, remembering they had extras.

"Surprise me." He snorted, heading toward the Geno Hydra.

As he climbed into the spacious cockpit, he clicked a couple buttons as it started up. The Black Liger Zero stomped next to him. Zero Rebirth.

"Ready Raven?"

Her voice caused another stupid lump in his throat. Swallowing it and shaking his head, he managed a squeak?

"Going through puberty again?!" laughed Dusk in her com. He glowered.

"**SHUT UP AND GO!" **

"Alright Alright. God." She stepped onto the pad.

"Launching Zero Rebirth!"

As Rebirth smashed down, It looked up and roared. Dusk blinked at the Slash Liger and its companions, D-bison, and Lightening Saix.

"Oh? How peculiar." Grinned Dusk.

"**I could've swore this was Raven and Dusk's team." **

Dusk hit the intercom button. "Raven. It's Van and his buddy. Don't bring out the Geno Hydra. Scare him."

"Heh…Not a bad idea actually." Raven smirked on her screen, then it shut off.

The Berserk Fury smashed next to her.

"**It's the Backdrafts Zoids! Let's go Zeke!" **

The blur of light smashed into Slash Liger.

"Obsidian!" The flare of light from the Hover Cargo was followed by Shadow, who smashed into the Berserk Fury.

"let's go Obsidian!"

Rebirth snarled.

"Let's show Van who is the true fighter, Shadow."

Berserk Fury's claws shot forward and it snarled.


	13. NOTE! Important

Now its fairly unusual for me to actually write a note, but this is needed. I slacked on writing this and I thought, Aww man!

So here's the break. Should I remake Fateless Future to where it follows the storyline and just add some own little eps or should I continue with how it is?

Please get back to me on this!

-Shadows Dark Tidings.

(Note, and I strongly apologize to ShadowRebirth37! D: I'm sorry!!!)


End file.
